The Thing at the Door
by SheRa-ver
Summary: Carly is easily the most work oriented and independent woman in Domino City. But one missed payment leads to her rooming with a fallen celebrity, and Carly eventually finds it very hard to keep up her usual independent way of life.
1. Chapter 1: The Thing at the Door

**The Thing At The Door**

**A/N: I have no idea where his idea came from for this fanfic, but it came and i just had to write it. Sorry it's short! Hopefully, they just get longer from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise**

* * *

Thank God it was Friday.

One could not count how many times Carly had whispered that to herself. Friday was her favorite day of the week, but only because it meant no work for following two days! When closing time came, Carly was the first one out of the building. She hailed a taxi, and reclined in the backseat, just glad to be out her office.

"You can stop here," Carly said to the taxi driver when they had reached her apartment building. She pulled her work briefcase out of the car, and paid the driver a little extra just because. "Keep the change, sir!"

Home was so close now. She was just imagining kicking off her shoes and sinking down into her soft bed to sleep. The doorman opened the doors for her with a smile. "Happy Friday, Ms. Nagisa!"

"Thanks," replied Carly, slapping him on the back. She bounded towards the elevator and slammed the button for her floor.

The elevator ride couldn't have gone any slower, but she soon made it to her floor. She turned a corner, and stopped dead in front of her door.

Not many things could surprise Carly. She would sometimes have to research terrible, terrible things at work, so nothing really fazed her, but it's a little hard to not get fazed by a man slumped in front of your apartment door.

Carly immediately thought he was dead, but after closer inspection, she diacovered he was just in a deep sleep. She swatted in front of his face and examined him. Blonde hair, a long face, expensive looking clothes, and a little drool escaping from ajar mouth. Carly lifted her briefcase, and began prodding the man with it.

"Sir? Sir, please wake up. I need to get in." Apparently, her prods weren't hard enough, because the strange man hadn't moved an inch.

Carly raised her briefcase, got a strong grip on the handle, and whacked the man on the side of his body. He jumped, startled, and then stared up at Carly with angry eyes.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, climbing to his feet.

"Trying to get to my door!" said Carly, gesturing to the door at his back with her briefcase. He flinched, but recovered, and tried to play it off as if nothing happened. "Now move."

"Wait, wait! This is your apartment?" Carly squinted at the man. Was he crazy? "Cause I have his..."

He dug into his pocket, and Carly stepped back, but stopped when he pulled out a crumbled paper and unfolded it.

"You're the person who's looking for a roommate, correct?" Carly examined the paper, and nodded. Her boss generously allowed her to put an add in the paper about how she needed someone to share her rent with. "We'll, here I am."

Carly eyed the man once more. Standing, he was a full head and a half taller than her. His eyes we're an interesting dark blue that looked somewhat purple. He was not ugly, that was for sure.

Carly shook her head suddenly. How could she even consider is guy as a roommate? For one thing, he was a guy, and for another, he had slept outside her door waiting for her.

"Can you let me through?" Carly asked, not waiting for an answer, and pushing him aside.

He sputtered, and angrily yelled, "Not until you answer my request! Am I your roommate or what?" Carly took her key out of her pocket, and reached for the knob, but the man laid a hand on top of hers.

She looked down at their entwined hands, and writhed out of his grip. "What do you think?" Carly answered his question coldly, quickly I unlocked her door, and slipped inside.

She threw her suitcase to the ground, and locked the door as quickly as she could. Hopping onto her toes, Carly checked the peephole to see the man slowly walking away. Relieved, she rested her head against the door.

"What a creep."

* * *

A/N: Whew, I'm finished. Did you like it? I actually really want to know so I can figure out if I will continue it or not. The blonde guy was obviously Jack, by the way, but you guys probably figured that one out.

If I continue this story, I'm planning on taking a realistic approach to Jack and Carly's relationship. That's why Carly isn't so sweet, shy, and clumsy in this one. Hope this makes sense.

Anyway, please review! I really appreciate all of your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2: Her First Mistake

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Two: Her First Mistake**

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to continue! By the way, I update at least once a week. Thanks again to KaliAnn for reviewing first! It's really appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise**

* * *

"You're kidding!" Aki exclaimed. Carly shook her head, pressing her phone closer to her ear with her shoulder. Her hands were busy trying her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Nope, it's all true! Yesterday, he was sleeping outside my door, then asked to move in when I woke him."

"Carly, you live a really crazy life," Aki giggled. Carly nodded in agreement. "It's not everyday you meet a crazy homeless guy."

"Well, I don't think he was homeless," said Carly, thoughtfully. She stood and entered the kitchen to get a quit breakfast. "He didn't look dirty, or anything, and his clothes looked kind of expensive."

"Hmm, interesting." Aki was silent for a while, probably thinking. Carly picked up an apple, and bit intO it. "But, Carly, if he looks okay, maybe you should reconsider him. I mean, you need someone to share rent, right?"

"Yeah, but not with a guy," Carly mumbled through bites. "But you do bring up a good point."

"Well, Carly, you just be careful, okay? I don't want to wake up to hear my closest girlfriend disappeared at the hands of her mysterious roommate."

"You say that as if I'm going to let him move in," Carly laughed, sensing that conversation was reaching its end, "But, let's talk later okay? Bye!"

"Okay, Carly, bye!"

Carly set her phone down. She finished her apple, and reclined in front of the TV, flipping channels until she found something satisfying. Without letting her have a moment of rest, the doorbell buzzed.

"Ugh, who is it?" Carly yelled, rolling off her sofa leisurely.

"Jack Atlas," a voice answered. Carly stopped dead. Jack Atlas? Like, THE Jack Atlas? The former King? Carly hopped onto her toes and looked through the peephole once again.

As was implied, Jack Atlas stood outside her apartment door. He had his hands calmly in his pockets, and was tapping his foot impatiently. Carly pinched herself, but nothing happened. She cleaned her glasses, and looked again. Jack Atlas hadn't left.

"You gonna open this door, or not?" Jack asked. Carly looked down at her pajamas, and cursed herself for not changing. Exhaling, Carly opened the door, and faced Jack Atlas.

He stared at her, distaste showing in his blue eyes. It was weird, they almost looked purple...Like that other man's eyes...

"Wait!" Carly frowned. "You're not Jack Atlas. You're that guy from yesterday!"

"I'm both," Jack retorted slyly, opening his arms wide. Carly racked her brains, trying to remember how Jack Atlas and the guy from yesterday looked. She furrowed her brow when she realized they really were the same person.

"Why the heck didn't I recognize him yesterday?" Carly mumbled to herself. Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, I was surprised you didn't. Anyway, I come strictly on business." Jack opened his white coat, and reached inside. Carly quickly hid behind her door, but came back out when Jack held up a piece of paper.

He gave her an odd look, and slapped the paper. "You need a roommate, according to this newspaper excerpt. I'm willing to pay, so there's no reason why you shouldn't accept me."

Carly remembered Aki's advice on the matter. Rent _was_ getting a little high, and Jack _did_ say he would pay.

Carly sighed, and fiddled with her hair. She glanced up at Jack, and saw him eyeing her apartment through the open door. It was so unladylike to roommate with a man she wasn't dating. The doorman would probably ask a lot of questions, but who cared. She was broke, and needed o keep her home

"Ugh, fine!" Carly breathed, throwing he hands into the air. She'd have to call Aki again, and ask her if this was the right decision. "Where's your stuff? I'll get the doorman to help you bring it in."

"No need," Jack said, pushing his way past her, and into the apartment.

"Uh, rude," Carly mumbled, closing the door. "What do you mean _there's no need to get my stuff?_"

"I don't have any of my stuff with me," Jack answered nonchalantly. Carly frowned. Maybe he actually was homeless, after all.

Jack walked into the living area, and sat on the sofa. "What channels do you have?"

"Uh, cable," Carly answered. Jack picked up her remote and flipped the channels. Carly watched him, and rubbed her eyes.

What in the world had she gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno about this chapter. If it was a TV show, this would probably be a filler. The next one will definitely be better and longer.**

**Please Review, I'd Love To Know What You Think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Virgo and Scorpio

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Three: Virgo and Scorpion **

* * *

**A/N: This chapter's really fun! We finally get to see Jack and Carly get acquainted with one another, and not think the other person is weird.**

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own any parts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise**

* * *

**Virgo and Scorpion **

Carly woke up Sunday morning. She stretched, and smiled. She loved weekends, almost as much as she loved Fridays. Carly slipped out of bed, trying her hair up into another ponytail, and entered her bathroom.

After cleaning up for the morning, she entered her hallway, yawning. Then she stopped, and turned. Jack Atlas stood in front of the room door across from her room.

Oh, right. _He_ was here. That forgotten celebrity who was going to be rooming with Carly from now on.

"Morning," Carly mumbled awkwardly, before quickly walking away. It was going to take some time to get used to Jack living with her.

She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. Carly didn't really like to cook - cooking never came easily to her - so she always bought microwavable foods. Her refrigerator was filled with microwave pizzas, noodles, and anything with microwave in front of it.

Carly took out microwavable pancakes, and popped them in. A couple minutes later, she was eating breakfast, while browsing on her phone.

Meanwhile, Jack washed up in Carly's bathroom. After he finished, he stared into the mirror. Water trickled down his face and into his hands.

"What in the world happened to me?" he asked. Just a couple days ago, he was living with the higher-ups, and now he was rooming with some girl he barely knew.

Jack sighed, and wiped his face dry with his hands. Whatever had happened to him, he was still the same person. Jack would not let his...setbacks cause him to lose any more than he already had. As soon as he got enough money to get his own place, he'd be out of here.

Jack entered Carly's kitchen, and glanced at her finishing up a plate of pancakes. His stomach growled, and she pointed to her fridge. "You can eat whatever you want in there."

Jack opened the fridge and felt his stomach lurch. "Eew," he groaned under his breath. Carly eyed him, but decided to let it slip this time. It was way too early to get all worked up.

Jack pulled out a box of frozen pizza, and set it by the microwave. He slowly pulled out a pizza, set it on a plate, and plopped it in Carly's microwave. Carly glanced up at him waiting for his microwave to ding.

Suddenly, Jack spun on his heels and caught Carly's eyes. He made a face, but spoke up. "I need to use a phone. You have one?" Carly looked around, then reluctantly held up her cell phone.

Jack took it from her - without a thank you, she noted - and left the apartment home. Carly wiped her mouth with a napkin, and stared at the door Jack exited through. Could Jack be any ruder? He should at least show a little more respect to the woman who was allowing him a roof over his head and free food!

Jack closed the door behind him, and dialed Mikage, his former secretary. "Hello?" Mikage answered, her girlish voice ringing in Jack's ears.

"Mikage! Thank goodness you answered. You need to come get me."

"Uh, well first tell me where you are..."

"I'm at some girl's apartment." Mikage was quiet for some time, then exploded once she understood.

"What! Who's this girl? Where's her apartment?" Jack pulled the phone away from his ear as Mikage went off. Once silence came, he spoke into the phone.

"You done?" Jack asked. Mikage giggled in confirmation. "We'll, I think her name's Carly. Her apartment's around the inner city."

"Is she...is she treating you correctly?" Mikage prodded. Jack had to think about that for a second.

"Actually, yeah, she is. But, I don't really want to stay...Why?" Jack asked.

"Well," Mikage started, sighing. "Since you aren't...um...allowed back here with Goodwin, I, I can't really take you home with me." Jack nodded solemnly.

"Oh. Okay." Mikage was quiet for some time, so Jack just hung up.

Carly watched as Jack opened the door, and handed her phone back. "Thanks," she said.

"Hmm," he answered. Carly stood and walked to her sofa To watch TV. She laid her head down on the arm rest, and began watching Sunday morning cartoons.

Jack ate his pizza silently in the kitchen. He occasionally glanced over at Carly laying on the sofa, leisurely watching TV. So, he would be living with this girl? Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

As he finished his pizza, he looked up and started wondering if Carly annoyed him. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way when they had first met, but for the most part she was okay. He threw his pizza and the crust into the trash can, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Carly watched the children's show without really paying attention. Whatever she heard or saw, just slipped out as quickly as it came into her brain. Instead, she found herself thinking about the strange man who was eating her pizza in her kitchen.

On cue, Jack entered the living area, and Carly jumped into a sitting position when she saw him. He sat and glanced at the show, but turned away, immediately uninterested.

"So, Jack," Carly started. He looked at her expectantly. Carly felt herself almost forget what she was going to say, so quickly switched on her confidence. "I think you and I should get to know each other."

"Why?" replied Jack. Carly squinted at him.

"Uh, because I don't really feel comfortable living with a man I don't know anything about." Jack pondered her response, and verified it as legit.

"Well, you could probably find out whatever you wanted about me on the internet. I was the former King, after all," Jack reminded, a little too smugly for Carly's taste.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't really feel comfortable stalking you online, either. It'd be much easier if you just told me." Carly played with the tips of her hair as she waited for Jack to come up with another way to avoid her question.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself first?" Jack suggested. He smirked, expecting Carly to refuse like him, but she shrugged.

"Sure. Okay, my surname is Nagisa. I will be twenty-one in late August. Um, I work at a newspaper company as a secretary. My zodiac sign is Virgo, and that's pretty obvious, because I'm a proud workaholic."

Jack watched Carly describe herself. He had noticed many things about her when they had first met like how long her hair was, or how glasses would occasionally cloud over. She looked like the type of person who he usually found annoying - all uptight and restless - but she wasn't really _that_ bad.

"Done?" he asked. Carly nodded. They were silent for some time. Carly pouted at him.

"Come on, Jack! You have to go now. It's only fair."

"Alight, alright, alright! I turned twenty-one a couple months ago. I'm currently... unemployed...and I don't know what my zodiac sign is." Carly gasped.

"Really?"

"You say that as if I'm the weird one for not knowing," Jack huffed. Carly stood, telling him to wait one second. She returned about a full minute later with a deck of cards in her hand.

Carly watched as Jack's face lit up. "You duel?" he asked. Oh, so he likes dueling? Interesting.

"I know the basics, but I'm pretty bad," Carly confessed. Jack's face fell back into default mode. "These aren't dueling cards, anyway. They're these zodiac and future cards I used to play with all the time."

"We can find out your zodiac with them! So, what month and day were you born?"

Jack studied Carly's clearly brighter face. This kiddie stuff made her this happy? Well, the same could be said for him and his love of dueling, so Jack disregarded it. "October twenty-fourth."

"Let's see...Here it is! You have the Scorpio zodiac," Carly read, adjusting her glasses as she read off the cards. "That means you are trustworthy, loyal, and mystifying, but you can be stubborn, egotistical, and sometimes...jealous."

Jack made a face, considering. "More or less, it seems pretty accurate."

Carly laughed - a pleasant giggle - and shuffled her cards. "Want to hear my zodiac description?" Jack shrugged, but Carly was already reciting a memorized description of her zodiac's summary.

In the end, that Sunday turned out to be much more enjoyable than both Jack and Carly had imagined.

* * *

** A/N: Wow, this just might have been my favorite chapter to write so far! This chapter was very important for the slowed down/realistic version of Jack & Carly's relationship. It ****took them from strangers to the "oh they aren't a total creep" stage.**

**Preview: The next chapter takes place on Monday, so Carly's at work, and. Jack is left alone to explore Carly's apartment.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I'd love it if you reviewed and told me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Peace and Quiet

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Four: Peace and Quiet**

* * *

Unlike Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, Mondays sucked. Carly hated hem with a passion hotter than a thousand suns, but she still had to get up Monday morning for work.

After Carly had finished getting ready, Jack wandered into the kitchen. He opened her fridge, and started to prepare some microwave pizza.

"Pizza for breakfast? Interesting," Carly joked. She saw the corners of Jack's mouth lift up, and walked to the door.

Jack finally looked up at Carly. She was dressed very oddly today. Her outfit consisted of a black blazer, black pencil skirt, and a white button down. Where was she going - the White House?

"Where are you headed?" Jack asked, taking a bite of his pizza once it was ready.

"My job. Remember, we talked about it yesterday," reminded Carly. Jack, stared off into the distance then shook his head. He seriously didn't remember?

"I'm a secretary at a newspaper company," Carly repeated. Jack nodded. "Okay, we'll I've gotta go. If you need anything...just take care of it, alright?"

"Hmm."

Carly stood in the doorway awkwardly, wondering what to do now. Jack seemed to be okay, so there wasn't anything left to say or do.

"Just don't burn the house down," Carly said before slipping out the door. Jack nibbled on the microwave pizza, and scoffed.

"What does she take me for? A child?" he mumbled to himself.

After he had finished, Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around. It was suddenly very quiet in Carly's apartment. The room seemed kind of empty now. What to do, what to do...

Jack finally decided on just going back to sleep. It was better than sitting around and being bored. As he walked down the hallway, he suddenly stopped by the first door across from his. Carly' bedroom.

A strange urge to go into the room, then he realized what he as doing, and slapped his forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack began to walk away, but found himself stopping. Curiosity was killing him. Even though Carly had told him about her yesterday, he still didn't know that much about her. Maybe her room would give some clues as to who she really was.

Jack took a deep breath, and opened her room door. The first thing he noticed was the smell. The room was scented with lavender and some other flowers that were placed on the windowsill.

Her bed was king sized, and had dark purple covers. Carly never bothered to make her bed when she got up, so the violet covers were all over the place. A small nightstand stood by the bed, and held a lamp and an ancient looking camera atop it.

Jack wondered why one girl like her would need a king sized bed. Maybe Carly had a boyfriend, or something. Jack groaned, hoping he wouldn't have to run into the guy.

He walked past her bed, and to a cherry wood dresser. On top of it were various makeup accessories, and a lot of picture frames.

Jack bent down to the dresser level and studied the pictures. They showed a girl with long black hair in every one, but she was younger in some of them. They were obviously her childhood pictures.

Jack stood and examined the room once more, stopping as he looked up at the ceiling. There were large painted words covering it - a quote, he realized.

"Life is like a camera. Focus on what's important, capture the good times, develop from the negatives, and if things don't work out, take another shot," Jack read.

He made a face. It was sort of cheesy, but it was still accurate. Jack picked up the ancient camera off the nightstand and began playing with it. Not long after, he heard two dings. The doorbell.

Jack set the camera down, and rushed to get the door. He opened it and jumped, surprised.

"Mikage?" he exclaimed. The short, blue haired woman stood in front of him smiling. "What...How did you get here?"

"A taxi," Mikage answered, pushing past Jack, and entering. She stopped once inside, a sad expression on her face. "I can't believe you have to live here."

"It's actually not that bad..." Jack mumbled. Mikage made herself right at home, sitting down on one of Carly's sofas.

"Uh, Mikage," Jack started. "This isn't my house, so-"

"Jack, we need to talk," Mikage interrupted. Jack frowned. He hated being interrupted.

Jack reluctantly sat across from Mikage, and studied her. They had become very close friends after all hose years of her working under she could be very annoying, but wasn't everyone?

"I was thinking about our little chat yesterday," said Mikage. "And I was wondering how you're going to pay your part of the rent."

Jack froze, and felt a cold sweat occur on his brow. "Uh...I was going to figure that out later..." Mikage smiled sympathetically, and disregarded Jack's lie. She knew him too well.

"I say you try looking for a job." Mikage looked around the living ares and spotted a laptop on a desk near the television. "Ask if you can use that when she comes back."

Mikage suddenly stood. Jack stood along with her and asked, "Are you leaving already?"

"Sadly, yes. I came here on my lunch break, so I should be heading out."

Mikage suddenly wrapped her arms around Jack. She only reached a little lower than Jack's shoulders, so Jack could only pat the top of her head uncomfortably. She could at least five a heads up on when she would do things like this.

Mikage smiled up at her friend, before exiting. Jack was left alone again, and just sat, very bored, until Carly returned home.

* * *

**A/N: Carly's bedroom was just a description of my dream bedroom :) Even though this chapter seemed like a filler, it's not.**

**By the way, I update at least once a week, but usually two times a week. I dunno if I'll be updating every day like this because I'll be going back to school soon, but I will try!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'd love to know what you think in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chef Jack

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Five: Chef Jack**

* * *

"What?!" Carly boomed, and Jack rubbed his ears.

"Sheesh! You don't have to be so loud." His ears were ringing. Carly ignored him, and paced around the room.

"So you're telling me that you don't have _any _money for my rent?" Carly snapped. Jack nodded fervently.

"But!" he rushed on. "But, I'm gonna get a job and pay you. There's nothing to worry about."

Carly laughed at Jack's stupidity. Nothing to worry about? As if. She pointed an accusing finger at Jack, and he took a small step backward.

"I pay rent every month. If you don't get a job by then, you can go ahead and consider yourself homeless."

Jack had never seen Carly like this. Her glasses were crooked, and her hair was falling out of its ponytail. Her eyes looked ready to burn lasers into Jack if he didn't do what she said. She leaned close to him, and he leaned back.

"We clear?" Carly asked, her voice on the verge of yelling. Jack nodded quickly, and Carly walked away.

Jack straightened his clothes. His heart rate had sped up. Had he been afraid of her? Conjuring up his pride, he spoke up.

"I would think of all people, you would be the kind of person who could pay their own rent."

Carly stopped by the refrigerator, and gave Jack an odd look. "Well, being a secretary isn't exactly the highest paying job out there."

"Never mind," Jack mumbled. The whole conversation was getting a little annoying. Carly shrugged, and got a drink out of the fridge.

She joined Jack in the living area, and began watching TV. Jack looked around, feeling as if he forget to mention something. He glanced at the laptop lying unused on top of a desk.

"I need to use that," Jack stated, rather than asking. Carly followed his gaze, and asked why. "To look for a job."

"Uh, I haven't used it in a while, but sure."

Jack stood, and was surprised when Carly did the same. They made their way to the desk, and Jack sat down. He flipped it open, and pressed the ON button on its side.

After about five minutes, it started up. Jack went to the URL, and typed in something about among money. He waited a while, before a page popped up.

"Make something, and sell it..." Jack read. Carly nodded approvingly.

"That's a good idea. Since neither of us have a car, it'd be difficult to get to work. If you sold something yourself, you'd probably get a lot of money."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Carly. "I didn't ask for your help." Carly eyed him, and turned on her heels.

"Fine. Do it yourself," Carly said, throwing her hands up into the air. She returned to the sofa, and resumed watching TV.

Jack sighed - relieved to be somewhat alone. He looked up sell-able, make-able things and soon found himself staring at a lemonade recipe. Jack trekked to the kitchen, after he had memorized the recipe.

He opened Carly's fridge - looking for lemons - but found none. As a substitute, he used oranges. He squeezed them into a bowl, and added six cups of cold water. He made his way to the sugar jar, and emptied three cups into the bowl.

He found a large spoon in a pile of utensils, and stirred the orange liquid. When he was done, he smiled down at his orange lemonade creation.

"Carly, come try this!"

Carly reluctantly made her way to the kitchen, and took a sip from the spoon. Her face screwed up, removed her glasses to show watering eyes.

"It's a salty, sour disaster," she croaked. Jack shook his head, not believing. "Oh, then you try it."

Jack squinted at her. "You drank from this spoon." Carly rolled her eyes.

"So? I'm not contagious." Jack slowly snatched he spoon away from her, and took a sip. It really _was_ salty and sour.

"Why?" Jack mumbled. "I followed the lemonade recipe perfectly."

Carly held back a laugh. "Because making lemonade with oranges is following the recipe perfectly. Are you going to allow me to help you now, or not?"

Jack handed Carly the spoon, and she reopened the fridge. She skimmed through it until she found lemons in the very, very back. Jack face palmed.

She squeezed them in her skinny fingers, and Jack watched as she went to a different sugar jar than he had. He gulped when he realized her had put three scoops of salt in his "lemonade".

Carly dumped only one and a half cups of sugar into her bowl, and lastly added the water. "Wanna stir?" Carly asked Jack, her tone suggesting she was talking to a child.

"Yes," Jack grumbled. He held the spoon like a joystick and made swift turns around Carly's bowl. She shook her head, and reached out to help him, then stopped.

Was she really just going to lay her hands on top of his, and guide him? Shaking her head, Carly spoke.

"So, being the Fortune Cup King didn't require cooking skills? How did you survive? But, yeah, how was life as the King?"

Jack's mouth became a tight, straight line. He kept his eyes trained on the bowl. "I don't want to talk about it."

Carly nodded, a little taken aback. She changed the subject. "Uh, I think you're good on the stirring."

Jack let the spoon drop into he bowl, and wiped sweat off his brow. Had cooking really been that hard for him?

Carly grabbed a stack of plastic cups from the cupboards, and poured her lemonade into two of them. After handing one to Jack, she sipped it.

Jack took a long drink, and sighed. It was pure bliss. Not salty, but sweet. Not sour, but slightly tangy.

"You can sell these now," Carly said, after pouring the rest of the lemonade into more cups. "I'd say a dollar a cup. And now that you've seen me do it, you can probably make some yourself."

Jack nodded, and took another drink from his lemonade. Carly glanced around the kitchen, making sure everything was done, and left to lie down in the living area.

Jack realized something about her - she was a fast worker. Very responsible. The nerdy type in school who always talks about how they finished their homework three days earlier than everyone else, as if it was something to be proud of.

"You going to work tomorrow, Carly?" Jack asked, trying to sound as if he didn't really care.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"I was thinking of you helping me sell these. You know, since you helped me make them."

Carly chuckled softly. "That's not how things work, but I can't. I've got bills to pay, Jack."

He nodded, and carefully placed the cups in the fridge. He retreated to his bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. It was about time for a nap.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write. This chapter kind of helps along the 'oh you _aren't_ my weird roommate' stage that Carly and Jack are in.**

**Next chapter, I'm thinking of doing either Carly's hard day at work, or another day at home where we learn about Jack's feelings on his lost Fortune Cup.**

**Which one would you guys like? They will both done eventually, but which 1 first?**

**Please review and tell me, or just tell me how you like/don't like the story so far. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thought Process

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Six: Thought Process**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter focuses more on Jack's feelings on his life so far, and such.**

* * *

Jack sat in front of the television, flipping channels constantly. Carly didn't want to be rude and say anything, but it was getting pretty annoying.

It had been a couple weeks since Jack started his own lemonade business - which was actually Carly's idea.

She glanced over at him, and bit her lip. "Cut it out, will you?" Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jack set the remote down, and the flipped channel landed on a broadcast of the Fortune Cup. Jack looked away immediately, mumbling some things under his breath. Carly fiddled with the tips of her hair.

"Jack, I know we already had that awkward _who are you_ conversation a couple weeks ago, but I still know only a little." She leaned over to look in his violet eyes, hoping he'd continue on from there.

"What makes you think you should know anything, huh?" Carly frowned, and leaned back.

"I've told you already! It's weird living with a guy I only know lost the Fortune Cup!"

Jack ran a hand through his slightly spiky blonde hair. "Just look at the TV!" he spat.

Carly looked back at the television to see a lanky, blonde individual spinning out of control on a duel runner. Another man with crazy black hair removed his helmet, and raised a fist in victory. The camera moved back to the blonde man's duel runner crashing into a wall holding back screaming fans.

"Oh my," Carly breathed, raising a hand to her mouth. Jack watched as she scooted to the edge of the sofa.

A small fire erupted from the duel runner and the screen went black. A woman sitting at a table appeared and started talking about the new King, Yusei Fudo. Jack shut the television off, and palmed his forehead.

"Jack, I...didn't watch the Fortune Cup this year. I had no idea _this_ happened..."

"Stop looking at me like I'm an abused puppy," Jack snapped. Carly blinked. "It doesn't bother me as much anymore."

"Well...why?" Carly asked carefully. Jack gave her a look that said he didn't want to talk anymore, but she continued. "I mean, if I were you, I'd be bothered, or jealous, or angry, or _something_!"

Jack was silent for a while, and glanced at Carly - who waited expectantly for him to answer. "You really want me to answer that? Well, of course I was bothered in beginning, but I was trying to forget."

"Hmm," Carly hummed. "Go on."

"Well, I just don't understand why life hates me so much," Jack mumbled under his breath. Carly sighed, understand.

"Life doesn't hate you, Jack."

Jack laughed heartily. He wiped his eyes, as if Carly had said something hilarious. "Oh, yes it does. My whole life I've had things constantly taken away from me after I rightfully earned them. It's really ridiculous."

Carly examined her hands, unsure of what to say. I'm sorry just wouldn't cut it. She didn't know the toll the Fortune

"Life...sucks," Carly started. "I get it, but you can't let it get you down. Just get by, and you'll show everyone how great you are."

"I'm an adult, you know! You don't have to butter things up for me like I'm five years old."

Carly watched as Jack turned his body to face her, and realized he was serious. "Fine. So you lost the Fortune Cup. Get it over it. Move on, Jack."

Jack glared at her and muttered, "A little harsh..."

"You think I don't have problems, too? It's kinda funny that your whining over your first world problems." Carly twirled he hair around her finger, and mimicked a whiny teenage girl.

"Oh, wow, losing a competition I've won every year before! Please, Jack. You're reminding me of my high school years."

Jack stood angrily, his fists clenched at his sides. "You have no idea what I've gone through in life, so don't you dare make fun of _me_," Jack said through gritted teeth_._

Carly also stood. "I could say the same thing to you! Someone as famous and well off as you can't possibly understand what I've been through in my life."

Jack scoffed. "Don't try and make things about you, Carly. Just shut up, already."

Carly huffed, and walked away. "I'll leave you to PMS by yourself," she called as she entered her room.

Jack waited until he heard the door slam before throwing his hands in the air. "Women!"

She just didn't understand. Carly was being stupid. She could never understand the hell Jack had been through in his twenty-one years of life.

Jack palmed his forehead, and scoffed. And she had suggested he was first class. As if. He had grown up in the Satellite, while Carly probably got a good education and whatnot.

"Life. You just can't give me a break, huh."

* * *

**A/N: So, hi guys. Sorry for the kind of long wait for the next chapter. I will update faster now, I promise.**

**I hope this does Jack's feelings justice, and that he wasn't too out of character. Feel free to tell me if he was.**

**Thanks for reading, though, and please review telling me what you think - good or bad :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Physical Features

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Seven: Physical Features**

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick short fix that kind of progresses the story along a little.**

* * *

The days had been a little awkward since Jack confided his personal thoughts on life with Carly. They passed each other in the halls trying hard not to lock eyes.

It was just a little weird knowing that Carly, a stranger, knew things Jack hadn't even told his friends.

They sat silently at her small dining table, both eating bowls of sugary cereal. Jack could hear Carly chewing and the sound of her swallows in the silence. He glanced at her as he stirred his milk around.

She was wearing her usual black pencil skirt and blazer, so she was going to work today. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders, and her glasses were on the tip of her nose.

She wore little makeup - just a smidge of pink on her cheeks - and could pass for pretty. If she got contacts and didn't need glasses, she just might be beautiful.

Jack leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach rhythmically. From this angle, he could see Carly's black high heels dangling from her toes. She had tiny feet.

"Do you need something?"

Carly's loud voice broke the long silence, and Jack jumped. His chest bumped the table, and he quickly snapped, "No!"

"Then I'd appreciate it if you stopped giving me a once-over."

Jack felt himself redden, ashamed. Not for looking her over, but for getting caught. He focused his gaze on his cereal bowl, and resumed eating.

Carly shook her head, and chewed her cereal. Sometimes she really wondered what she was thinking when she decided to let Jack stay with her. She watched him trying to focus hard on his food, and held back a laugh.

Jack finished his cereal and left for his room. Carly put their empty bowl in the sink, and left for work.

Jack sat down on his bed, and let his head fall in his hands. What had he been doing gawking at Carly like an animal? It was so unlike him. Had he actually been considering Carly's prettiness? In any case, she was a beautiful woman.

"Shut _up_," Jack seethed into his hands. "Just shut up."

Living with a young female was proving to be harder than Jack thought.

* * *

Carly held onto the the subway grips above her. She had come to a conclusion that the subway was cheaper than taking a taxi to work everyday. She was glad to be out of her awkward home environment with Jack, but couldn't stop thinking about it.

As gross as it made Carly feel, she didn't really mind that Jack was examining her. It actually made her curious to know what he thought. The whole thing confused Carly.

Did she like Jack Atlas - the former King?

Well, abnormally tall, blonde, short tempered men weren't usually Carly's type. Of course, she could make exceptions.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" Carly asked aloud. Some passengers glanced at her, but turned away when she returned their gazes.

What _was_ she thinking? Jack was obviously not willing to talk about his personal life, and Carly was not about to date a mystery man. They would always turn out out be nothing but trouble.

"Great, now things are gonna be even awkward-er when I get home," Carly mumbled.

The subway stopped moving, and she exited. It was definitely going to be a long day today.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was kind of short, so I'll probably update again later today.**

**I just want to to really thank everyone who's reviewed before I sign off. I'm so glad you guys like this story, and I PROMISE I'll update faster fot you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Duel Monsters

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Eight: Duel Monsters**

* * *

The months had passed pretty quickly in Domino City, and before everyone's eyes, winter arrived. It came on slowly - only producing the occasional downpour - but then made itself known with a rainstorm.

The rain had been falling lightly at first, but soon began pounding and pouring as if there was no tomorrow. Carly came down with the sniffles, and took a day off work. She was currently microwaving some chicken noodle soup to help combat her cold.

Jack sat at the kitchen table, sipping some black coffee, and playing with some cards. Carly leaned over his shoulder and saw that he was looking through his deck of dueling cards.

"You mind?" asked Jack, craning his neck to look at Carly. The tip of her nose was red, and she sniffed. "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just..." Carly let her voice trail off, and she gestured to Jack's cards. "I was trying to get a good look at those cards of yours. I could never really understand Duel Monsters."

Jack nodded. He remembered Carly telling him something a while back about her not knowing how to play. Instead she was into Fortune Cards. No matter how hard Jack tried, he couldn't help but feel that Fortune Cards was just the Duel Monsters equivalent for girly girls.

Being a professional, renowned duelist, Jack found himself pitying anyone who didn't know how to play Duel Monsters. Sure, it was just a game, but it had developed into a multi-million dollar franchise that glorified the best of the best duelists. It was his life now.

Jack blinked, and turned his attention back to Carly - who was picking up a card and examining it. "I always thought this was a stupid children's game, but I have a friend, Aki, who's an avid duelist."

"Oh," sounded Jack. He let a light chuckle escape him as Carly held the card up to her eye level. She looked like an old woman trying to figure out how a smartphone worked. "Wanna learn how to play?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Jack said. He gestured to the seat across from him. "It's actually a pretty simple game."

"W-well...Are you sure? It might take a while?"

Jack grinned. "Just sit down. C'mon! You're getting free lessons from a King! You should be grateful."

Carly shook her head, but allowed herself to laugh. The microwave dinged, but she dismissed it with a hand, and sat down across from Jack. Carly removed her glasses, and placed on the other side of the table. She folded her hands in front of her, and looked expectantly at Jack.

He stared into her eyes for a bit. With her glasses on, he could see that they were a faint gray, but with them off, she could see they were an interesting light blue. Jack blinked twice, and shuffled his cards.

He held up a card and Carly studied it. "Okay, so over here we have a regular card. Not too powerful, but not weak. I'd put this one face down, but we'll get to that stuff later..."

Carly watched as Jack rambled on and on about how to play Duel Monsters. Half of the time, he would break into a story of one of his past duels, but he did get his point across.

Carly liked seeing Jack this way - excited and eager to teach. It'd be awesome if he did public events and taught kids to duel, or something like that. Carly laughed, wondering why and the world Jack would ever do something like that. At times like this, it was easy to forget what kind of person he was.

His violet eyes sparkled as he explained something about Trap Cards. Carly nodded, even though she was only half listening. Jack glanced at her, and held up another card.

"This is the Red Dragon Archfiend. It's my favorite. This is the card that won me my second Fortune Cup."

Carly took the card from Jack and examined it. Unlike this year, she had watched Jack's first Fortune Cup on TV. She remembered vaguely seeing a tall blonde boy holding a large trophy over his head.

"Jack, why did you decide to go pro with dueling?" The question had just slipped out as soon as it popped into Carly's mind. Jack stared at her for a bit, then opened his mouth.

"It's kind of a long story. Still wanna hear it?" Carly nodded eagerly, wondering why Jack was being so social today. "Okay, I'll just shorten it, then."

"Well, when I was a kid, I grew up in a...a rough neighborhood. I had this friend who was always finding new things. One day he came to me, and showed me this card, and explained how the game worked."

"I liked the idea, and wanted his card really bad. So, when I got a little older, I stole his card, and won my first Fortune Cup with it."

Carly stared at Jack, her pink lips forming a perfect _O_. "You're not serious, right?"

"Nope. That's the absolute truth."

Carly sputtered, and giggled. "That's really terrible, Jack! I can't believe you stole...Ugh, you're so bad! You know that, right?" Jack nodded, and looked almost proud of himself.

"Okay, well, that was good to know. I should probably hide my Fortune Cards now before you steal those too," Carly joked.

"Oh, don't bother. I wouldn't steal those cheap ol' pieces of paper even if I could."

"Hey!" Carly laughed. She rubbed her nose, and shivered. "I should probably eat my soup now."

"Sure, go ahead."

Carly got up, grabbed her soup, and sat back down. Jack watched her sip her soup for a while, before going back to playing with his cards. Carly had barely learned anything, but she did learn that Duel Monsters wasn't as stupid as it had seemed.

She had also learned something even more important. If she ever wanted Jack to open up a little, just start talking about Duel Monsters. Who knew it was that simple?

Carly laughed to herself, and glanced up at Jack. He was focusing hard on his deck. For some reason, she was beginning to feel a little differently around him.

More happy. More free. More relaxed. More like Carly Nagisa.

Carly didn't know how she felt about Jack Atlas in the long run, but she was starting to like that abnormally tall, blonde, short tempered man.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter! It was super fun for me, and I hope it was fun to read, too!**

**There isn't really anything to say, so I'll just say that I'm planning on focusing more on Jack's feelings the next couple chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, and previously reviewing. Please review again :) And I promise things will get more exciting very soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Stolen Glances

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Nine: Stolen Glances**

* * *

Jack craned his neck to casually look around his - or Carly's - apartment home. He wasn't really surprised when he saw Carly sitting at the kitchen table, already staring intently at him.

She jumped when they locked eyes, and looked away, blushing. Jack groaned inwardly as he turned away.

This had been going on for the past couple weeks - Carly stealing glances at Jack when she thought he wasn't watching. But he was, and he couldn't help but feel a little violeted.

"What's she doing, checking me out, or something?" he asked himself under his breath.

The stolen glances had only started after he had taught her how to play Duel Monsters. Maybe something changed within her since then.

Jack laid his head in his hands, and thought. He first came to the conclusion that she liked, him but quickly ruled that one out.

How could such an independent, work oriented woman fall for someone she had just met nearly two months previous.

Jack jumped when he heard, Carly's chair screech. She stood, and made her way towards him. Jack looked up at her, and she spoke.

"I'm going out to get something to eat..." Jack watched as Carly visibly swallowed. "Y-you wanna come?"

Jack raised his eyebrows - so she _did_ like him. Jack studied Carly for what seemed like the first time. She wore pink pajama pants, and a white Tshirt. Her hair was hanging down her back. Man, sometimes she just looked really pretty.

"Uh, sure. But only if you pay." Carly laughed as if Jack had said the funniest thing ever.

"Ah, okay, okay. Go get ready, though."

* * *

Jack followed Carly down the apartment to a little restaurant called Bergio's. It was a Mexican restaurant, so neither Carly or Jack overdressed. Carly wore some jeans, and a black blouse, while Jack wore his usual white jacket.

They took their seats, and ordered their food. Carly ordered a burrito, while Jack got an enchilada. When their food came, they ate in an awkward silence, until Carly spoke.

"So, Jack...Tell me where you grew up."

Jack choked on his enchilada, but quickly recovered. He grew up in the Satellite, but hat secret was not ready to come out yet. Jack sighed, knowing he'd have to lie to her.

"Uh, some rough neighborhood. Not that far from here, actually."

Carly nodded, pushing rice around in her plate. Jack sighed after he realized she had believed him. For some weird reason, he didn't feel okay lying to Carly.

"Uh, what about you?" He asked, quick to get off the subject. Carly glanced up at him, and smiled.

"Not far from here, either. I lived with my grandmother, though." Carly's tone seemed to want to leave it at that. "Did you have a fun childhood, or did it suck?"

Jack laughed. "Sucked," he answered honestly. "How was it with your grandparents."

"Boring, but okay." Carly and Jack nodded in unison and stared down at their plates. She resisted the urge to fiddle with her hair, and he bit his fork.

The brunch went by silently and awkwardly - just like how it started. Carly tried to strike a conversation, but they all seemed based on Jack, so he shut her down.

When they had finished eating, Carly slapped some money down on the table, and walked out of the restaurant. Jack couldn't help but notice how...embarrassed she seemed to be.

Jack stood to think for a little bit, then blinked as a lightbulb went off in his head. He raced out of the store, his long long legs carrying him with ease to where Carly was speed walking.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she slowed down a little. "Carly," he said, slightly out of breath. She stopped, her back to him.

"Carly, was this supposed to be a date?"

Jack watched as Carly tensed. He couldn't help but smile, as her head slowly dipped in a nod. It was always nice to find out that you were liked, even if you already had a hunch they liked you.

"Well," Jack sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "You could've told me. This was a pretty lousy date since I wasn't aware."

Carly turned to face Jack, a tinge of red visible on her cheeks. It was kind of cute. "So you're okay with me taking you out on this date?" Jack nodded slowly.

"Oh, so does this mean we're dating?" Carly asked casually. Jack looked around, thinking.

"Sure."

Carly shrugged - it was a good enough answer. They walked down the sidewalk back to the couldn't help but smile to herself, and wonder where this new relationship was going to go.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Nine chapters! And we're finally getting down to the plot. **

**I'm really wondering how you feel about the 'uh yeah sure, we can date' thing.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and I'd love to know what you think if you reviewed again :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Little Daredevil

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Ten: Little Daredevil**

* * *

Carly cocked her head to the side, examining her reflection in her full length mirror.

She had awoken about an hour prior, and had spent every moment after trying to pick an outfit for the day. Carly had never understood materialistic girls growing up, but she sure did now.

Why did the some girls dress all extravagant everyday? For boys, of course.

Carly couldn't stop herself from feeling the need to step her game up to stay as Jack's girlfriend. He was the former King after all, and King's usually wanted the best, right?

After about another thirty minutes, Carly was finally ready to step outside and face Jack. She made her down her hallway wearing heels, a miniskirt, more than enough makeup, and with curly hair.

She stopped suddenly before entering the living area, and wondered what in the world she was doing. Why was she feeling he need to change herself for Jack when she was fine already?

Dating rule number one should always be never let the significant other change you into something you are not.

Carly exhaled, embarrassed for what she had been willing to do. She made her way back to her room, and spent another thirty minutes removing everything until she was plain old Carly again.

She entered the kitchen, and took her place at the table next to Jack. He glanced up at her, and she caught his gaze. He smlied at her, and she felt herself grin Along sight him.

"Morning," she greeted, fiddling with her fingers.

"G'morning. Took you a while to get ready, huh?" Carly diverted her eyes, apparantly very interested in the carpeted floor. "I see you've curled your hair."

Carly fingered curled her, and winced. She forgot to straighten it. Swallowing hard, she faced Jack. He was still smiling.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks," Carly beamed, but quickly frowned. Why was she getting all giddy inside over a simple compliment.

She sighed, and wondered exactly how much she liked Jack. Obviously a lot, since she was already fangirling over his last three words.

"So..." Carly trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"...So..." Jack tried, showing he didn't know what to say either.

Why was it just as awkward as it was when they weren't dating - Carly thought.

Why is she making me feel so...pleasant - Jack wondered.

Gathering his confidence, Jack said, "I wanna show you something, so put your shoes on."

Carly bounced an eyebrow, and stood. "What are you-"

"It's a surprise. Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!"

Carly slipped into some sandals, as Jack tied his laces. She followed him down the stairs until they reached they the elevator.

Carly stared at Jack's back until it opened. A middle aged woman holding her son's hand stepped outside. The little boy pointed a finger at Jack.

"Look, ma! It's Jack Atlas! Ma, look!"

The mother looked up at Jack with parted lips, but tugged her son down the hallway. "Come on, honey. We need to get home. I left some food on the stove."

Carly and Jack looked at one another once the woman was out of sight, and cracked up.

"So, even a _former_ King will stay in the media?" Carly asked once they had entered the elevator.

Jack nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. So, don't be surprised if you somehow wind up in the media."

Carly grinned, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Duly noted."

Jack stood on the other side of the elevator, his shoulder facing Carly. She couldn't help but look at him some more. If what she was thinking was correct, they were going on their second date together.

Carly resisted the urge to do a little dance. The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and they exited.

They quickly made their way outside, and into a large crowd of pedestrians. Carly was finding it harder and harder to follow closely in Jack's footsteps when people were constantly pushing her every which way.

"Jack...!" Carly said, rushing to catch up to where he was. "I thought I lost you."

Jack's wispy blonde hair was covering his eyes from view, when he suddenly reached down and took Carly's hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined hands, and giggled girlishly.

Jack led her protectively through the crowds until they reached a wide alleyway. Carly looked up at Jack.

"Are we allowed to go in here, Jack?" He shrugged.

"You just let me worry about that."

Jack gripped her hand tighter, and led her into the alleyway. Carly decided to let her guards down, and trust him.

They alleyway led into another street that Carly thought looked very slum compared to the usual Domino City Streets. A buff man passed by them, smoking a cigarette, and Carly pinched her nose shut.

"Jack, what are we doing here?" whispered Carly. Jack smiled down at her, and let her hand go.

"To see that!" Jack pointed across the street to a purple duel runner.

They made their way over to it, and Jack ran his hand across its sleek paint-job. "I'm gonna buy this D-Wheel one day."

Carly watched as Jack began talking about some past experiencing on a duel runner. It was Duel Monsters all over again. Carly made her way over to the D-Wheel and sat atop it.

Jack watched as she pretended to spark it - making _vroom vroom_ noises. Carly glanced at him. At least her actions had shut him up.

"When you buy it, you'll give me riding lessons, right?" asked Carly. Jack tapped his chin, pretending to be thinking hard.

"Only if you beat me at a duel."

Carly pouted. "No, that's not fair! A newbie can't go against a pro-"

"HEY!"

The voice rang out clearer than anything neither Jack nor Carly had heard before. They looked behind them to see a fierce looking man running towards them.

"GET OFF MY D-WHEEL!"

Jack grabbed Carly and they ran for their lives. They kept running until Jack placed a hand on Carly's shoulder. They leaned against one another, breathing hard.

"You never told me that was someone else's duel runner! He could've called the cops on us, or something!" Carly scolded.

Jack grinned. "It was fun, though. Wasn't it?"

Carly felt her reprimanding demeanor melt at the sight of Jack's boyish smile. She fought a smile off her own face, but lost the battle.

"Yeah, it actually was."

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope I'm not the only one on this, but I always imagined Jack as a little bit of a daredevil - hence the whole duel runner fiasco.**

**Anyway, I'd like to say BIG thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I dunno how the updating has been, but I'll strive for faster.**

**Please review again, if it's not too much trouble. Thanks guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Dating A Mystery Man

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Eleven: Dating A Mystery Man**

* * *

**A/N: It's a good thing Carly has Aki to confide her feelings in or with...**

* * *

"What?!" Aki exploded into Carly's ear. Carly moved the phone away from her ear to let her friend finish yelling. "You're dating _Jack Atlas_?"

"Yes, Aki, I am. Is there a problem with that?" Carly asked, fiddling with her duvet covers. She currently sat on her bed, and had been talking to her friend Aki since she had woken up.

"No! I actually think you guys make a really cute couple, but..." Aki trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her words. "I was only thinking that you guys got together pretty quickly."

Now, Carly was a very apprehensive person, so she could fully understand where Aki was coming from. It had taken her and Yusei over a year to finally announce they were dating, so she probably didn't understand why Carly had gotten together with Jack after only about two months.

"Well, I guess we did, but that doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things," said Carly.

"The whole point of dating is to find out if the dated person is the one for you. The sooner I found out, the better, right?"

Aki giggled at her friend. "You're so intellectual, Carly! But, yeah. I guess I agree." Carly nodded silently, and the two women were quiet for some time.

"Man, Carly, I can't believe you're dating the former King! You aim high, huh?"

"You bet I do," Carly joked, before they both fell into a fit of laughter. Carly's stomach suddenly grumbled, and she made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"So, how many dates have you two lovebirds been on?"

"Five so far," Carly answered, counting the three other ones they had taken after that 'duel runner date incident' all those weeks ago.

"They've all been lots of fun, but nothing too serious. Nothing like a candlelight dinner, you know?"

"Hmm, interesting," Aki mumbled into her phone. "Five dates over a two month period. Sorry, Carly, but that isn't really a lot."

"Well, every day has kinda been a date for us since we live together," said Carly as she pulled out cereal. She was feeling lazy, so decided on eating it straight from the box.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Aki was quiet for a little bit. "When are you going to have him meet your parents?"

Carly stopped halfway to the kitchen table. When _was_ she going to introduce him to her parents? After about a minute of consideration, she came to a conclusion.

"I'll have him meet my parents once I found out more about him. If there's one thing I've learned about Jack, it's that he doesn't like talking about his personal life. But, if we're gonna get serious, I'll make him open up."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again - I'm not about to date a mystery man."

Carly could faintly hear the sound of applause coming from her phone, and she smiled as she chewed a handful of cereal. "Well said, girl! Well said! Okay, but while we're on the subject of you two dating, have you guys kissed yet?!"

Carly choked on her dry cereal, amazed at Aki's personal question. "Uh, no, Aki Izinski. I have not kissed him yet."

Carly glanced up and jumped when she saw pajama-clad Jack Atlas leaning against the hallway door frame, watching her. Had he heard what she had just said?

"I gotta go, Aki, bye!" Carly quickly swiped her phone off, and eyed Jack. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know what you were talking about," Jack replied, easily evading her question. He made his way over to the kitchen counter, and began pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Jack," Carly started slowly. "I really wanna know more about you."

"I know you do." Jack turned to face her, and sipped his coffee nonchalantly. "You say it all the time."

Carly frowned - she really _did_ say it all the time. The only thing different about her saying it this time, though, was that she wouldn't let Jack refuse to talk ago himself.

Jack went to sit on Carly's sofa, and turned it on. Thankfully, it was working faster today. Carly followed him, taking her box of cereal with her.

"Jack, don't ignore me. If you and I are going to date, I should know know who you are. And I don't."

Jack turned to look at Carly. She looked back, bravely, as she chomped on her cereal. "That cereal makes you way less intimidating, you know that right?" Jack joked.

"Jack!" scolded Carly. "Tell me about yourself!"

Jack ran a hand through his wispy blonde hair, and sighed. "I suppose I can tell you since we're dating and all, but you have to understand why I kept my past a secret."

"First of all, I'm a very private person. Carly, I really hate talking about myself, but if it's that important to you, I'll do it. And second of all, I never wanted my personal life to get out into the media as Fortune Cup King."

Carly watched Jack speak. She had never seen Jack so nervous, and now that she was seeing him this way, she hated he fact that she was making him do this.

She definitely would stop him from continuing, but only if they weren't dating. "So, are you going to tell me now?"

"Carly...I was born in the Satellite."

The room was silent for a long while. Carly stared at Jack's lowered head. She quickly remembered something Jack had said about him growing up in a rough neighborhood.

"B-but how? You were the Fortune Cup King..." Carly then remembered Jack telling her the story of how he became King. He had stolen a card from his friend, and escaped his 'bad neighborhood'.

"Oh, Jack..."

Carly reached her hand out to place it on Jack's arm, but he slapped it away. "Stop looking at me like I'm an abused puppy, because I'm not!"

"You must be reading my expression wrong," Carly said, placing her hand firmly on Jack's arm. "I find it amazing. - admirable, even - that you started out at that place and are now a former King."

Jack's tsundere demeanor had vanished completely. While talking about his past, he looked like a little boy explaining his bad day. Jack looked up at her slowly, and scoffed before continuing.

"I was an orphan. I never knew my parents, neither did my foster mum." Jack stopped talking, and Carly realized that he had just quickly given her a summary of his childhood.

"Jack, I can't believe it." Jack furrowed his brow at Carly, quickly turning on his usual personality.

"I just can't believe how strong you are to have grown up there and to live as great as you do now. I'm actually really proud of you."

Jack sputtered a little when Carly unexpectedly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jack. After a while of just enjoying the moment, Jack had a thought.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? My past isn't ready to publicly come out yet."

Carly nodded into Jack's chest. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: It's always**** a red flag if the datee isn't willing to give up information about themselves****. Right?**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading! Thanks again to previous reviewers, too!**

**Please update again if you haven't already, and thanks :) See you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Midmorning Ride

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Twelve: Midmorning Ride**

* * *

Today was one of those very few days when Carly didn't have work - Sunday.

With her free time, she decided to actually make breakfast, and not just pop something in the microwave. Feeling very productive, she got out a pan, and began frying an egg.

Carly flipped the egg over and over - the way her mother had taught her when she was younger - as her mind drifted to other things. She remembered what Jack had told her about himself the other day.

Despite what everyone thought of Jack Atlas - the famous, former Fortune Cup King - he was an orphan who was born in the Satellite. It was an amazing secret Jack had entrusted her with.

She was really honored he trusted her with his information. It said more about what he thought of her, than his words had ever said. Carly blinked, and returned her attention to the pan.

With one last flip, Carly placed the eggs on two flat plates. She turned to face her hallway, and smiled.

On this easy, Sunday morning, she imagining herself as a housewife cooking brunch for her Jack when they were married. With a start, she shook the thought away - it was just getting ahead of herself.

Carly laughed at the thought, and ventured down the hall to wake Jack so they could eat together.

"Jack?" she said quietly as she opened his - which was actually her's - bedroom door. She entered and gasped at the state the room was in.

Clothes and miscellaneous items were strewn across the floor, covering the carpet from view. Her eyes followed a trail of trash to Jack sleeping in the bed. He lay in an impossible position, but looked peaceful nonetheless.

Carly stepped a bit closer to study his snoozing self, but stopped in her tracks when she stepped on a water bottle. It crinkled, and Jack's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing, Carly?" Jack yawned. Carly sputtered, and Jack grinned as he sat up. "Being a creep, no doubt."

Carly made a face, and gestured to the room. "Never mind that. Look at this room! It's a pigsty. Jack, you really need to clean this room."

Jack shook his head firmly, as he slipped out of bed. "It's an organized mess. This way I know where everything is."

"Sure," Carly mused, turning to leave the room. "But, come on. I made breakfast."

The two sat at the the in their pajamas - how they did most days - and ate the eggs. Carly and Jack would occasionally lock eyes, but wouldn't turn away awkwardly how hey used to. Instead, they smiled with likability.

"Tell me about being famous Jack," Carly requested happily. Jack sighed.

"You're always wanting me to tell you about myself. What about you. Where'd you grow up, and all that jazz?"

Carly bit her lip. It did make sense now that she thought about it - she really hadn't told Jack anything about herself.

"Well, why don't we just go meet my parents next weekend?" Carly suggested. Since Jack had revealed himself to her - figuratively, not literally - she could now introduce him to her family.

"Yeah, I'm down." Jack grinned, chewing his fork casually.

They were quiet for some time, before Carly spoke again. "Jack, can we go out tonight?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her, lowering her fork. "Uh, sure, but why?"

"The other night with the duel runner was...dangerous first of all, but it was actually fun."

Jack smiled wider, and said, "I'm glad you liked it. Okay, then let's go."

Carly stood happily. "Where to this time?"

Jack winked as he began slipping on his shoes. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Carly was ordered to keep her eyes closed as Jack pulled her through the crowded Do into City streets. They finally reached their destination, and Jack allowed her to look.

"The _alleyway_?!" Carly whined, her excitement and hope disappearing. "But we were here yesterday, Jack. I thought we were going to do something else."

"We are," Jack said knowingly. He took her hand, and they entered the alleyway.

Jack spotted the purple duel runner in the distance, and looked left to right before sprinting to it. He dragged Carly along with him.

"Jack, what-?"

"Climb on! We're going for a ride."

Carly shook her head firmly. "No! Jack this is someone else's D-wheel!"

"_Shhh_!" Jack sounded, putting his finger to her lips. He sat down on the duel runner, and inclined his head to the seat behind him.

Carly crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "No." Jack frowned at her.

"Carly, it'll be fun. And we'll bring it right back, okay?" Carly didn't answer. "Okay, Carly?"

She looked from his violet eyes to the duel runner, from his eyes to the runner... "Fine."

Carly climbed onto the back of the duel runner, and wrapped her arms reluctantly arpund Jack's waist. He pulled her arms tihter around him, before starting the duel runner.

It made a loud start-up noise, but fell into a quiet whir. Jack began to ride the duel runner out of he alleyway, and Carly let a noise escape her.

It was a little nerve wracking at first, but Jack actually proved to be a great driver. Carly looked around Domino City as they passed other cars and D-Wheels, buzzing by the traffic.

"So, you dueled on one of these for the Fortune Cup?" Carly asked, making sure her voice was loud enough to be heard over the wind.

Jack nodded, a slight dip of his head. "Where did you learn?" Carly asked.

"Back in the..." Jack lowered his voice. "...the Satellite. My friend - you know, the one I stole the card from - yeah, he taught me."

Carly giggled, and eyed Jack's back. She almost wanted to nestle her head into it, but wasn't exactly sure how Jack would feel about that.

They rode silently for a long while, until Jack decided to turn back around and return the D-Wheel. Carly stepped off, and regained her balance. Jack ran his hands over the item lovingly.

"You must really want one of these, huh, Jack?"

"Yup. If I got one, I dunno what I'd do. I haven't ridden in so long..."

Carly nodded, and took Jack's hand. Together they walked back to Carly's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've said thanks a lot, but I really, really, _really _mean it. I've never gotten over about 8 reviews, and the fact that this fanfic has been reviewed 30 times is just...amazing to me.**

**Ginormous thanks to EVERYONE who's read, and reviewed, and I hope the chapters are living up to your expectations :)**

**Preview for chapter 13: All relationships - whether you are friends, siblings, or spouses - will reach a peak. Things only get confusing from that peak.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting The Parents

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Thirteen: Meeting The Parents**

* * *

Carly frowned at the sight before her.

She had entered Jack's room to wake him, so they could have a nice breakfast before Carly introduced Jack to her parents. Yes, it was that day. The anticipated, but feared meet the parents day. Despite how Carly had dreamed of this day being, it was going bad so far.

When Carly had first entered Jack's bedroom, she was stopped when she stepped on an empty water bottle. She bent down to pick it up, and studied the rest of the room in disbelief.

The very same pigsty that had covered Jack's bedroom floor covered it once again - only it was a dirtier pigsty this time around. Hadn't she told Jack to clean the room up last time?

"Jack!"

He stirred and slowly rose to a sitting position - looking very much like a zombie. Jack blinked a couple times before focusing on Carly.

"Didn't I tell you to clean this room?!"

Jack looked around his room for what seemed like the first time. He looked back at Carly, and made a face that suggested he thought Carly was joking. Her stern expression and the crossing of her arms told him otherwise.

"I guess you did. Sorry 'bout that, Carly." Jack shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Jack, when I tell you things, you need to do them. You and I are _renting _this apartment, it's not ours. If the landlord comes and finds this mess in your room, we could get kicked out!"

Jack scoffed, and stretched his lanky body parts out. "Aren't you being a little dramatic? I think you're just all tense about me meeting your rents."

Carly looked aghast - as if Jack had said something highly offensive. "I'm not tense at all!" She blinked a couple times, and Jack laughed.

He walked towards her, and ruffled her hair a little. "It'll be okay, Carly. I won't embarrass you in front of your parents."

Jack exited her room, after flashing a daring smile her way. Carly stared the way he had he left for a while, before blinking. "B-but the room..."

Carly followed Jack into the kitchen to see him setting down two bowls for cereal. She got out a jug of milk from the fridge, while he got out the cereal. After their meals had been prepared, they sat down to eat.

Carly glanced up at Jack, and pushed a lock of her behind her ear. "I was overreacting back there, wasn't I?"

"Totally," answered Jack simply. After they had both finished eating, he deposited their plates in the sink before saying, "I'm gonna go get ready, okay?"

"Okay," Carly answered, smiling a toothless smile up at him. When he was out of the room, she frowned.

Carly was definitely on the edge about Jack meeting her parents. She hoped everything would go as planned, and that nothing would happen that could put their relationship in jeopardy.

Sighing, Carly retreated to her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Carly's mother, Emiko, set a platter of chicken down in the middle of the dining table. It completed the food lineup, and she smiled down at her work.

"Eat generously, okay, Jack?" said Emiko, her pleasant smile still plastered on her face.

"Will do," nodded Jack as he took two chicken legs off the platter.

Carly watched him, and resisted a laugh. She sat next to her father, Katsu - across from Jack, who sat next to Emiko.

When the four of the were all sitting and eating casually, Katsu spoke. "So, Jack, how is it being a professional duelist today?"

"Amazing!" Jack exclaimed, a bulge of food visible through his cheek. He swallowed before continued. "It's my dream job, and I'd never do anything but dueling..."

Emiko and Katsu nodded, hanging on Jack's every word. Carly's parents were both therapists, so they made analyzing and studying a part of their daily lives.

"So, since you love dueling so much," Emiko started. "It must have been a very emotional experience to lose your top duelist title this year."

Carly turned to Jack, expecting him to recoil at the question. He did the exact opposite. "Well, it really was. Carly and I have talked about this multiple times, to my great discomfort..."

Jack grinned Carly's way, and she played with the food in her plate - suddenly feeling those early relationship butterflies again.

"...It's actually one of the reasons I moved in with your daughter. You see, a King is given his glamorous estates by the city director. Once you lose the Cup and become a former King, the city director has the legal right to take those estates away."

"Oh," Katsu acknowledged, a small smile coming to his lips. "You needed a place to stay, and Carly was looking for a roommate, correct?"

"Correct," Jack and Carly said in unison. They turned to each other and laughed.

Emiko and Katsu exchanged knowing looks, and turned back to the young couple. "Carly, is it hard dating such a famous man?"

Carly scoffed at her mother's question. "No. There actually haven't been any crazy fan girls at my door."

"Yet," Jack joked, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Ah, I admit it! I dubbed you wrong, Jack Atlas," Katsu said, wiping his eyes. Jack quicker an eyebrow his way. "Ever since Carly told me she was dating the former King, I thought for the worst."

Jack smiled, taking a bite from his chicken. "I can understand you there. Most people think I'm a crazy millionaire playboy, or something."

"Well, if you aren't a millionaire playboy, what are you?" Carly couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I dunno," Jack answered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I really don't know."

* * *

Jack and Carly said goodbye one last time before stepping outside the cottage and into the cold, dark outside.

They walked a couple minutes until they reached the end of the street, and hailed a taxi. They ride was ridden in a comfortable silence. Carly paid the taxi driver, and they took the stairs back to her apartment door.

"Home at last," Jack sighed as they entered the apartment. Carly smiled at him. So he considered the apartment his home, as well as Carly's? Interesting.

"How'd you like my parents?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Jack took his turn to yawn before answering. "Eh, I've seen better."

Carly smacked his arm playfully at the crude joke, and made her way to the living area. Jack followed her and they sat down on the sofa.

"Can we talk, Jack?"

"What about?" replied Jack, stifling another yawn.

"About us. About our three months. About us living together. About-"

Jack sleepily rubbed Carly's head, ruffling her hair, and smiled. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I'm really sleepy."

Carly watched Jack struggle to keep his eyelids open, and nodded. "Fine, you can..."

She trailed off when Jack's head lolled back, and he fell asleep. Carly's studied his sleepin for a while before sighing, and lolling her own head back to stare up at the ceiling.

She really wanted to talk with Jack about their relationship. Now that they hadn't, Jack had just left her with more to ponder.

"I am never gonna sleep tonight," Carly mumbled to herself.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a couple of days since I updated. Sorry 'bout that. I hope you liked this chapter. ****We're getting down to the couple final chapters, so I'll try and update faster for you guys. **

**Thanks for reading and previously reviewing. I'd really love to know what you think again with another review :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Serious

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Fourteen: Getting Serious**

* * *

Carly sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

She was currently at work, but was finding it very difficult to actually sit down and work. For one reason and another, Carly was feeling very disappointed and mad at herself this morning.

Work had suddenly flared up after she and Jack had dinner with her parents. Carly had really been meaning to talk with Jack about their relationship so far, but with all that her work was becoming, she forgot.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" seethed Carly as she rubbed her temples. "Why is it so hard to maintain a job _and_ a relationship at the same time?"

"Um, I dunno."

The voice rang out of nowhere, and Carly jumped. The papers laying scattered on her secretary's desk flew every which way. Carly looked up to see Angela Raines standing in front of her.

Carly never particularly liked Angela, and Angela never particularly liked Carly. They both saw each other as try-hards. Despite this, they put aside their opinions of each other, and acted civil.

"Do you need something?" asked Carly, reluctantly forcing a smile onto her face. Angela did the same.

"Not me." She slapped a thick folder down onto Carly's desk - causing more papers to go astray. "The boss needs these papers to all be filed before you go home."

Carly groaned inwardly, rubbing her temples therapeutically. "This stuff won't be finished before I leave."

Angela's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Well, then I guess you're staying overtime today."

Carly looked up at the blonde woman with a fiery look in her eyes. Before she got burned, Angela turned on her heels and sped away without another word.

* * *

Jack glanced at the time for the millionth time that morning. It read 11:05. He sighed, and turned his attention to the black screen of Carly's television.

"Why can't time just speed up?" he mumbled to himself.

Jack was not the type of person who waited for people - people waited on him. Then why - he wondered - was he feeling so impatient while waiting for Carly to come home?

Maybe it was because of his feelings towards her. They had obviously changed since he had met her parents. Jack was feeling much more...close to Carly, and he wasn't really sure how he felt about it.

"Sure, I like being closer to her," Jack said aloud. "But the relationship hasn't really gone anywhere. And that's really strange of me to want it to go somewhere - that's usually Carly's job - but I guess I'm actually getting-"

"Wait, why am I talking to myself?" Jack asked suddenly.

The living room was silent as Jack wondered what this relationship with Carly was doing to him. It was making him talk to himself, want more out of Carly - sooner or later he'd turn into Yusei.

Jack groaned at the thought, and quickly turned on the television to block out his thoughts.

* * *

Carly took the elevator up to her boss's office, and slammed the thick file down onto his desk. His chubby, little face looked up at her with dead eyes.

"Carly, t-"

"Can I go home now?" Carly asked, cutting him off with no remorse.

Her overweight boss quickly flipped through the file. He slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah. I guess-"

Carly didn't wait for him to finish. She was hopping into the elevator once again, but instead of going back to her desk, she hit the level one button. Once there, she quickly exited the building, and hailed a cab.

She hopped in, and hopped out once the driver pulled up to her apartment. She thanked him without meaning it at all, slapped some money in his hand, and rushed up to her apartment.

Carly practically kicked the apartment door down as she entered. Jack jumped to his feet, and made his way over to her - immediately sensing something was off about Carly.

"It's eight o'clock," Jack pointed out. Carly gave him an odd look as she slammed her suitcase onto the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Carly snapped.

Jack eyed her, placing his arms across his chest. Carly glanced at him, and made her way to the fridge. Jack followed her. "You're not gonna apologize for that rude comment?"

"And why would I do something like that?" Carly asked, unscrewing the cap to a soda.

"Because I know you didn't mean that," Jack replied simply.

"I-" Jack stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Shaking his head, he decided to just say it. "I know you too well, now."

Carly froze - her drink halfway to her lips. Her eyes met Jack's sympathetic ones, and she melted. Setting the drink on the table, Carly wrapped her arms around Jack's torso.

"I am just _so_ tired, Jack. You don't even know."

Jack stroked Carly's hair rhythmically. He took her hand in his, and led her to the sofa. Once they sat, Carly leaned into his chest once more.

"What happened at work?" he asked after a long while of silence.

"I had to work overtime to work on this file. For some reason, my boss wanted it pronto."

"That sucks."

"I know. And my shoulders are sore from constantly typing on the computer," Carly said sadly. "Can you give my shoulders a massage, Jack?"

"I dunno how. I don't want to hurt you, or something."

Carly giggled, and raised her head to look at Jack. A faint blush was appearing on his pale cheeks. Embarrassed, he pushed her head back into his chest.

"What were you going to talk to me about after we had dinner with your rents? We never did get to have our talk."

"Changing the subject, are we?" Carly teased. Jack didn't laugh. Carly raised her head again off of Jack's chest and studied him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, Carly. I am."

Carly watched the tall blonde man she was just leaning against carefully. "Well first off, you've changed, Jack. You're way more focused on this relationship than you were before."

Jack was quiet for a while, thinking. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "I dunno. Maybe I love you, or something."

Carly furrowed her brows, and let a laugh escape her lips. "I don't really like how you phrased that, Jack, but I'll play along. _Maybe_, I love you too."

Jack frowned at her. "No, I'm serious, Carly. I've been feeling really...oh I dunno, out-of-character around you lately. "

"So..what do you plan on doing about that?"

Jack sighed very deeply, and laid his own head own Carly's shoulder. "Move on from here and enter a full time relationship, I guess."

Carly found herself frowning as Jack said these last words. Things were definitely moving very, very fast - much too fast for Carly's liking.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really, really sorry for the long week wait for this update. I hope it suffices, guys. I also hope this chapter wasn't too long for your liking.**

**I made it two parts because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about a randomly super long chapter. **

**I know I keep saying this, but yeah, we're reaching the last couple chapters.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading, and previously reviewing! I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed again :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Serious Again

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Fifteen: Getting Serious Again**

**A/N: Just a recap of where we were or are - Carly and Jack are on the sofa, and Jack kind of just confessed his love. Carly isn't sure how to take it. It's also nighttime...**

* * *

When Carly was younger - like primary school young - she had a boyfriend. It was nothing serious, of course - they were both seven - but that dating experience had allowed Carly to realize something about what would always happen to her in a relationship.

She would always back out when things got too serious.

The seven-year-old boyfriend and Carly had dated for about two weeks before he came asking her to be his date at a family event. She began to feel overwhelmed. Things were just moving _way_ too fast.

She had things she needed to focus on, like school. Carly couldn't give her all in that relationship while she had other top priorities. So, it was as if history was repeating itself when Jack confessed his love for her.

"...I mean, after I met your rents, I realized that I was feeling differently about you. I thought really hard about it, Carly, and I came to the conclusion that I love-"

"Don't say it again," mumbled Carly, putting a finger to Jack's lips. He stopped talking, and stared at her, very confused.

"What, why? Carly, are you okay? You look kind of...sick..."

Jack laid his hand atop Carly's forehead, and focused his attention on her heat. It made Carly feel even more sad about what she was about to say.

"Jack, I...I can't right now."

Carly buried her face in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at Jack's face - the face of a man in love. He bent down to her level, very concerned.

"Can't what? Carly...?"

"We've been dating for only about four months," Carly started. "Are you...are you _sure_ you love me?"

Carly peeked out from the cracks of her fingers to watch Jack. She knew what she wanted him to answer, but she also knew what he was most likely going to say.

"Of course, I love you...Why? Don't you...feel the same way?"

Carly blew a raspberry, and reclined back on the sofa. Jack sighed also, and did the same. "So you don't," he realized aloud.

"Well, it's not that I don't _like_ you," Carly explained honestly. "I like you a lot. I'm just not at...love yet."

Jack ran a hand through his wispy, blonde hair. He wasn't sure how to take this rejection. It had never, ever happened to him before. Now that it was happening, though, he was realizing a lot.

For one thing, Jack didn't like being rejected at all. It didn't feel good - it actually felt horrible. After he had revealed something he had only honestly said to about three other people in his whole life, he had been rejected so easily. It didn't even look like it was hurting Carly in the same way it was hurting him.

For another thing, Jack was feeling very vulnerable and even embarrassed. His love had just been blatantly ignored and left to die stillborn. Who would dare deny the love of a King?

Jack shook his head, not really believing a word of his angry thoughts. His mindset came back around to the question of how he was going to deal with this rejection. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Soo..." Carly's voice slowly said. "Where does this leave us, Jack?"

Jack scoffed, and scooted off the sofa. "Where do you think?"

The retort wasn't necessarily meant to be mean, but it sure came out that way. Carly tried to get a look into Jack's eyes, and saw violet orbs avoid her gaze. Instead of denying being intentionally rude, he left Carly to decipher his words however she wanted to.

He quickly snatched his signature white jacket from off the back of a kitchen chair, and made his way towards the door. Carly's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jack," Carly sadly said. "Don't leave! Can we at least talk about this?"

Jack couldn't bring his embarrassed self to face Carly. "I need to talk a walk," he mumbled, more to himself than to Carly.

Without waiting for Carly to answer, he threw open the door, and slammed it on his way out. The room was suddenly quiet with Jack gone.

"Great," Carly said, slapping her forehead. "Now look at the state we're in."

* * *

The streets of Domino City were still a little cold, even though winter had already come to pass - Jack quickly realized this once he stepped outside. He adjusted his coat against the cold, and scanned the area. He saw nothing but the dark night.

Where was he even going to? There _was_ nowhere to go - he couldn't escape Carly. He lived with her, and he had nowhere else to stay.

"Why do you even want to leave?" A little voice in the back of his head asked. "You _love_ her! Remember?"

"Idiot!" Jack scoffed in his mind. "Of course I remember! I just said it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Jack glanced at a woman who passed by him, giving him a very strange look. He suddenly realized how long he had been standing there, adjusting his coat against the cold over and over as he had an in-depth argument with the voice in his head.

Jack took a couple steps before turning back to face Carly's apartment complex. I should go back - he thought, but quickly shoved the idea out of his mind. There was no love for him back there, literally. Also, how could he face Carly after having said those words?

"Why'd you have to go say those words, anyway?" Jack mumbled, finally aloud rather than in his own head. "You've never told anyone you loved them before, so what makes Carly so special?!"

It was a stupid question in Jack's eyes, for he knew the answer even before he had asked himself. Carly was a special case - she made him feel things other woman before her hadn't. Sometimes they were mental attractions, but they could be physical attractions also.

If Carly Nagisa was one thing to Jack, she was different. And Jack Atlas liked different - that's why he expressed his love for her.

"Anyway," Jack sighed. "I need to stop talking to myself, and find somewhere else to stay tonight."

* * *

It had been an hour of Carly thinking of how to deal with Jack storming out as he had before she finally came to a conclusion. She was going to worry.

Eight o'clock had turned into nine o'clock, and Jack still hadn't returned home. It's not that she needed him back right that second - he probably did need some time to think things over after what he had said to her - but she _did_ want to make sure he was okay.

She swiped her cell phone on, and was about to dial his number, when she realized that she didn't have it. Jack didn't even own a cell phone.

"Great. Just peachy perfect."

Reaching her last straw before she went crazy with worry, Carly decided to call Aki for advice. "Hello? Aki! I need your help!"

A long sigh answered her from the other side of the phone. "Is it about Jack again?"

"Yes! How did you know...Never mind. Don't answer that. Anyway, he...oh AKi, he said he loves me!"

There was a long spout of silence before Carly continued telling her friend about the situation. When she was done, Aki was quiet for a while, then launch into a lecture of wise advise.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm so s****orry for the wait for this update. Things'll get faster guys, I promise. **

**I dunno if it came across this way, but when Jack was talking to himself outside in the cold, I was trying to get across that mental disconnect we all sometimes have. That sounds so psychological :) but I wanted Jack to be arguing with himself. I just hope it seemed that way.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading and previously reviewing! I'd really love to know what you think this time around :)**


	16. Chapter 16: His Refuge

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Sixteen: His Refuge **

**A/N: 1st off! Silly, silly me! I updated with the wrong chapter! This is the _actual_ Chapter 16!**

**Thanks to shadowfire-phoenix for the very quick alert on that! I'm so sorry for all the people who were probably really confused.**

**And sorry to those of you who might have read through the false chapter already. I dunno how to make it up to you guys, but I will!**

**Anyway...This _real_ chapter starts off about an hour after the last chapter.**

* * *

Being every Fortune Cup King's personal assistant slash secretary was a very demanding position. It surprised Mikage more than anyone else that she - a weak, little woman - was able to maintain such a position as a career.

It was a very good thing that Goodwin actually treated her very well, despite the cold man he could sometimes be. Mikage thanked the Lord as well as Goodwin for him giving her the rest of the day off.

It wasn't really much of a day - Goodwin had let loose around nine o'clock PM - but at least she had the rest of the night to be lazy. As soon as she got home, she ordered room service to bring her lobster, and a masseuse to massage her hardworking bones.

Once the lobster was finished and the masseuse had left, Mikage curled up on her sofa with a blanket and watched a re-run of a prime-time soap opera. She could sometimes get so lost in the on-screen love the show displayed.

The universe, however, didn't seem to want Mikage to relax at all. Her quiet TV watching session was rudely interrupted by the buzzing of the doorbell. Mikage groaned loudly, not caring if her visitor heard her.

"Who is it, and what in the world do you want at-" Mikage glanced quickly at her wall clock. "-at almost eleven at night?!"

"It's Jack Atlas."

Mikage's lazy, relaxed demeanor seemed to disappear as she jumped up. Once she reached the door, she flung it open, and opened her arms wide to accept Jack's greeting-hug. She slowly began to drop her arms when she realized something was off about this Jack.

Instead of radiating his usual confidence and charm, Jack radiated glumness and defeat. "What's wrong, Jack?" Mikage asked. From the state he was in, Jack had obviously come to her apartment for condolences.

Jack entered Mikage's living areas, flopping down onto her sofa, and wrapping himself in her blanket. He must really have done something bad - Mikage thought. She had only ever seen Jack Atlas this way when he lost the Fortune Cup that year.

Sitting down next to him, Mikage mad her voice as sympathetic as possible. "Jack?"

"You know that feeling you get when you love someone?" Jack started. Mikage blinked, but nodded. "Well, yeah. I started developing those feelings."

"Oh, Jack, that's wonderful!" Mikage exclaimed, clasping her hands together. In truth, she was a little jealous of the lucky woman, but her hope that Jack was happy dominated any true feelings she had. "Who's the lucky woman?"

"Carly Nagisa."

"Oh," Mikage sounded. She honestly wasn't expecting that. "Okay, uh, so why're you here and not with her?"

"She..." Jack took a deep breath, holding on to the last bits of dignity he had left. "Doesn't love me."

"How do you know?"

"She said it to my face."

"Hmm," Mikage put a finger to her chin, thoughtfully. "So, I'll ask it again, why are you here?"

"Don't be stupid! Why do you think?" Jack snapped, finally releasing the anger that had been shadowed with sadness. "There's no love for me back there!"

"What do you mean _no love_? Who is the woman who let you move in, eat her food for free, and you allowed you to not pay one cent of rent?!"

Jack fiddled with the styled fringes on the blanket. Mikage did have a point there. Realizing she had been a little too hard on Jack, Mikage breathed in, then out.

Why was she being so passionate about this anyway? She didn't really care for Carly all that much, but she was probably imagining herself in Carly's place. If anyone was worthy of Jack Atlas's love, at least it would be a hardworking, well-off girl rather than some pretty street wench.

"Jack," Mikage said, placing a hand on his knee. "I know how you can often rush out of things when they don't go as how you planned, so I just have to ask. Did you talk it over with Carly after she said she didn't return your love, or did you storm out?"

Jack felt a child being caught sticking his pudgy, little hand into the cookie jar. "Uh, I just stormed out." Mikage settled back into her seat, her point proved.

"Exactly. So, there isn't really a point to being here, is there? You could be back home talking it over with the woman who obviously loves you." Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Mikage continued. "And don't try telling me she doesn't love you! No matter what she says or does, she obviously loves you deep down."

"Yeah, deep down. Not verbally. Not through her actions." Jack blew a depressed raspberry. "Only deep down, and that's not good enough for me."

Mikage laughed - a slightly forced, but delighted shriek. Jack frowned her way. When Mikage wanted to act like a jerk, she was a pro. "Not good enough? Jack, I know for a fact you wouldn't be saying that if Carly was in this room right now."

"You know nothing."

"If I know one thing, I know you. And I know that if you don't get your butt back down to Carly's apartment, you'll be missing out on a major opportunity."

Mikage looked down at her fingers and whispered, a little to herself, "I mean, who wouldn't accept the love of a King? I know I would."

Jack pretended not to hear, but he had. "Okay, then, Mikage." He stood, her blanket falling from his shoulders. "You really should look into law. You'd make a great prosecutor."

* * *

"Aki?"

"Yes, Carly?"

"You're advice...?" Carly reminded. It had been almost an hour of Aki _um_-ing her way around Carly's question. It was sweet of her to be thinking hard for some advice to give, though.

"Oh, right," Aki mumbled. She hadn't forgotten, she just didn't really have any advice regarding the situation.

"So, I'm guessing that you've never been in my situation before?"

"Nope. As crazy it sounds, not many men have given me the courtesy of professing their love for me. Before Yusei, of course."

"Hm." Carly sighed, wondering what to do.

It had been a while since Jack had stormed out. She was getting more and more worried with every tick of the clock. Was he okay? She had never seen Jack act this way, so wasn't sure what he was capable of doing in such a feeble state.

"I should've just said I loved him too," Carly grumbled. "Now he's gone, I miss him, and I'm worrying myself half to death, and-"

"Carly, you have to be honest with yourself and your loved ones always, or there's just no point." Carly giggled.

"Finally, you're gracing me with your words of wisdom." Aki smiled, but continued on.

"I'm serious, though. But I honestly think that's all your getting out of me."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Aki."

"No problem whatsoever," Aki said before the two young women exchanged quick goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that whole falsely updated chapter hasn't ruined the reading experience for you guys. So sorry again!**

**I was listening to N*SYNC, young Christina Aguilera, and Evanescence as I wrote this chapter :P  
**

**Anyway, I hope things in this love story are living up to your expectations. If they aren't, feel completely free to tell me. I also hope Aki and Mikage were not out of character.**

**I was going for 'Oh, you want my honest advice? Well, here it is' NOT 'I'm gonna emulate Morgan Freeman, and give you a super long lecture' :)**

**Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for previously reviewing too! I'd love to hear your feedback on this _real_ chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Jack Is Back

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Seventeen: Jack is Back**

**A/N: I apologize for th****e kinda cheesy chapter title :P This chapter takes place a couple hours after the previous chapter.**

* * *

The rhythmic strum of Carly's fingers against her hardwood kitchen table top was the only sound heard in her apartment. While her left hand tapped against the table, her right hand was balled into a fist, supporting her chin.

Every few seconds, Carly's eyes would drowsily slide shut. Just before they closed completely, Carly would realize what she was doing, and jump awake. This time, however, Carly didn't wake up fast enough, and her head hit the table with a loud bang.

"_Oooouch_!" she exclaimed, rubbing her whole face. She could feel a bump forming on the side of her forehead. "Why don't I just go to sleep?"

The answer was obvious in Carly's mind, though. She was waiting to see if Jack would return home. Apart from Carly's home, she wasn't sure if he had anywhere else he could stay, so there was always a chance he would come back. Also, he _did _say he was only going for a walk.

"What time is it, anyway?" Carly wondered aloud. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and gasped. "Two in the morning?!"

Jack couldn't have really been gone for that long, could he? It didn't really matter, though. Carly had to get to work in about six hours, so if she didn't go to sleep right then, she would be falling asleep on the job.

That wasn't even an option.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Jack." Carly yawned loudly, and began making her way towards her front door. She quickly locked it, and stumbled towards her bedroom. "I've got to go to sleep."

She pushed her bedroom door open, and collapsed onto her bed. For a few seconds, she stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. Wherever Jack was this night - or morning - Carly hoped he was okay. If only he had stayed and sorted out their relationship, rather than storming out in his embarrassment and anger.

Carly blinked once, then twice. With another loud yawn, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The long, silent elevator ride back up to Carly's apartment left Jack with nothing to do. As his mind searched for something to preoccupy itself with, Jack felt his thoughts drift off towards the what-ifs.

What if Carly didn't accept him back? What if Carly accepted Jack, but just a roommate and not as a lover? That would be even worse.

"Shut up," Jack seethed under his breath, rubbing his throbbing temple. If he kept thinking this way, he just might jinx his situation.

The elevator came abrupt stop, and the big double doors opened up. The bright ceiling lights of apartment complex hallway greeted him. Jack sighed deeply, stepped out, and began a slow walk towards Carly's apartment door. It didn't take long to get there - he knew the way so well when now.

Even though his confidence had been slowly descending back up to its usual state, it quickly disappeared once Jack found himself in front of Carly's door. He practically forced his arm to move, and try turning the bronze doorknob.

It didn't budge.

"No way," Jack breathed, shocked.

There were only a few explanations Jack could think of as to why the door was closed. Maybe Carly had gone out looking for Jack, or something, and locked the door. That option didn't really make much sense, though. Carly was smart, and could probably figure out that if Jack came back while she was out, he would need to get inside.

Jack disregarded the first option, and moved on to the next. Maybe Carly had somehow gotten mad at Jack, and locked the door - not wanting him back at all. This option also didn't make perfect sense. Carly didn't really have a good reason to be angry with Jack.

Jack finally came to his last option. It was probably very early in the morning, and he knew Carly had work in the morning. She probably had gone off to sleep, and had locked the door for safety purposes. Her safety was more important than the off chance that Jack would come home to open doors.

Sighing, Jack knocked on the door hard. It had to be loud enough for Carly to hear it from her bedroom, if she wasn't sleeping in the living room. After several minutes of knocking and getting no response, Jack gave up.

Suddenly feeling tiredness attack his own body, Jack sat down in front of the apartment door, and leaned his head back onto the door. It was just as he had done that day when he asked Carly if he could be he roommate.

Jack smiled at the old memory. Their relationship had progressed a lot since then. Jack felt sleep pulling his eyelids shut, but reminded himself of why he had come back to Carly before he fell asleep.

He had made a mistake by storming out without giving Carly the chance to explain her reasons for not returning Jack's love, and instead telling him she was still in like. Jack was back to fix everything, because if he didn't, he would be missing out on a big opportunity.

With one final blink, Jack fell asleep, hoping and praying that no one but Carly came across his sleeping body.

* * *

Carly's phone alarm went off in her ear, and she jumped out of bed. The clock read eight o'clock in the morning. She had to be at work by ten o'clock, so she only had about an hour and half to get ready before she made her way down to the subway station.

She quickly jumped into the shower, dressed up, ate breakfast, and began to pack her work suitcase. Carly swiped her phone on, checking the time, and saw that it was already ten o'clock.

"I'm late!" Carly shrieked. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen before rushing to the door. She unlocked it, and tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Weird..." Carly said, closing the door, and reopening it. It stopped exactly where it had before. She peeked her head out the door, and gasped at what she saw.

"Jack?!"

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to see Carly hitting him repeatedly with the door. She was saying his name over and over, and it was getting to that annoying point most repetitive things could get to.

"Stop, Carly! That hurts!"

"O-oh. Sorry, Jack." Carly stared down at him for a bit, then continued. "Do you think you could get out of the way, though. I'm kind of late for work right now..."

Jack scrambled to his feet, and Carly stepped outside. She glanced at Jack, before walking past him towards the elevator. Jack grabbed her arm firmly, and Carly stopped.

"Jack, I have to go to work. We can talk things over when I get back, okay?"

Jack couldn't help, but notice the icy undertones in Carly's voice. She was probably a little angry at him for storming out the way he had, as she should be. Jack could honestly admit that it was a mistake.

"Carly, I really have to talk to you, though-"

"_No_, Jack!" Carly interrupted. Her tone rung with finality. "This is my career we're talking about! It comes first before anything...even this relationship."

Carly tried to escape Jack's grip, but he only tightened his hold. Lowering his head, Jack thought hard about her words, and realized something. "Is that what you wanted us to discuss before I stormed out yesterday? You can't commit to loving me right now because you have your job to worry about?"

Jack watched as Carly's head dipped down in shame. His grip on her loosened, but she didn't run off towards the elevator. "Yes, Jack. It is."

They stood there in silence for a long while. None of them really knew what to say or do anymore. After Carly was sure Jack had nothing else to say, she began walking again. Instead of simply grabbing her arm again, Jack ran in front of her, blocking her way.

Carly gave him a look he had never seen before - a look that showed she was on her last nerve. "Carly-"

"Jack, don't try and change my mind about work. It's a top priority, and I need to go now!"

"I'm not trying to change your mind," Jack insisted, waving his hands.

Carly couldn't stop herself from asking, "Then what are you trying to do...?"

* * *

**A/N: I guess this is a bit of a cliffhanger, but it's probably not as suspenseful as a cliffhanger should be. ****There really isn't much to say today...**

**Oh, here's something! I been writing this story as the ideas come to me, so I almost hit a writing wall this chapter. I wasn't really sure how to start it, but I finally did :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and previously reviewing! As always, I'd love to know what you guys thought this time :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Article

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Article**

* * *

"If you're not trying to stop me from going to work," Carly began. "Then what are you trying to do, Jack?"

Jack felt a smile come onto his face, and he placed his hands squarely on his hips. Carly almost giggled at the odd sight - the former King striking a feminine pose - but stopped when she remembered that she was still supposed to be mad at Jack for storming out the way he had the previous day.

"I'm trying to get us to a point where we can both freely love each other without anything getting in our way." Carly's eyes widened. She was not expecting that excited answer. "You know, so things like your job don't interfere."

Suddenly very interested, Carly crossed her arms over her chest. Apparently, Jack's pose had inspired her. "I'm genuinely interested to know how you plan on getting us to that point."

Jack let his hands drop from his hips, and tapped his chin thoughtfully. After a long while of silence, he snapped his fingers. "Okay, this is what we're going to do...You ready?"

"So ready," replied Carly, allowing herself to giggle a little.

This was side of Jack she hadn't seen before - an extremely happy and hopeful Jack Atlas. The only time he had gotten even remotely this close to this high level of happiness was when he tried teaching her Duel Monsters.

"Okay, so the only reason why you don't want to commit to a full-time, love relationship is because you want to focus all your attention on your career. Right?"

Carly nodded slowly. "Yeah, exactly."

"Okay, so I have a way to skyrocket you into a better place in your career almost immediately. So, remember how no one in the world except you and a few others know I'm Satellite-born? Yeah, so you are going to write a newspaper article on me being from that place, and you'll present it to your boss."

"With that exclusive information on a King, he wouldn't dare turn you down! It makes him, and maybe you some money. Anyway, he'll accept the article, and then you request promotion. It only makes sense that he gives you one, right? Right?!"

Carly stared at Jack for a while, a little dumbfounded. With all due respect to Jack, she had never pictured him as a particularly smart individual, but here he was - coming up with a master plan.

"That's actually...not a bad plan, Jack!" Carly exclaimed, rubbing Jack's arm. All anger or grudge that she held against him was slowly disappearing. The man in front of her was obviously very in love with her, since he was willing to come up with such a good plan.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm amazing." Carly swatted at Jack's arm, and spoke.

"I have a couple questions, though. First, I don't consider myself the best writer, so how will I ever manage writing an article on you? Second, what if my boss says no? What if he doesn't care about the article? And third, are you sure you want to give up that information to the world, Jack?"

Jack was quiet for a bit, thinking. He slowly nodded, and began talking. "Okay, if you need help with the article, I'll be here to help. And didn't you say your rents were therapists? They could help."

Carly nodded, agreeing. Jack continued. "Let's not even think about your boss rejecting it, okay? We don't want to talk ourselves out of a blessing, right? And, yeah, Carly. I'm willing to give up that information if it means we can...you know, progress in this relationship."

A large smile found its way onto Carly's lips. She stepped forward, and cupped Jack's cheek gingerly. "I appreciate that, Jack. I like your effort in this impossible situation."

Jack nodded, and leaned his face deeper into Carly's hand. "You know, when you said I changed, I thought you were crazy. But now I realize I really have changed...It's your fault, Carly. You changed me!"

Carly beamed up at Jack, and they stayed that way - staring at one another for a while. The elevator door sounded about a minute later, and a man passed by them - hardly giving them the light of day. The man somehow made Carly remember that she still had work.

"Oh _no_!" Carly explained, dropping her hand. She checked the time on her phone, and frowned. She was going to be about an hour late to work today.

"Jack, I gotta go!" Casually, Carly hopped onto her toes and pecked Jack on the lips before racing off towards the elevator.

She waved as the double doors closed. Jack, however, raised a hand to his lips. "Did she just...?"

Yes, Carly had just kissed Jack. They just had their first kiss, and she acted as if nothing had just happened. Why, then, was Jack getting all giddy over a little peck?

Shaking the surprise out of his mind, Jack shrugged and entered Carly's apartment complex. He sighed with relief, actually very glad to finally be home again.

He scanned the room, making sure everything was in it's place. Jack's eyes landed on Carly's laptop, and he got an idea. He should probably just start the article now so they finished it earlier. Jack pulled up a chair, and turned the laptop on.

After what seemed like an hour of lag, he finally made it to a writing document space. Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes and thought back to those terrible, early days of his life.

The Satellite. Jack hated that place. He never wanted to go back, unless it was of utmost importance that he did. Jack let his breath out as he began to remember those memories he kept locked away. Jack cracked his knuckles, then began pounding away at the keyboard.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno if you guys were waiting for it to happen, but they finally kissed. I didn't forget about it, but I'm not that good at fluff, so I kind of saved the kiss for a later time.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys understand Carly's reasoning for not verbally loving Jack. If not, here's the breakdown:**

**She's a 21 young woman, and wants to get settled financially and mentally as an adult before she makes love a prominent feature in her life.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Thanks for reviewing, too! So, how'd you like this chapter? I'd love to know in a review :)**


	19. Chapter 19: She Works For Their Money

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Nineteen: She Works For Their Money**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, or the Donna Summer's song my title is based off of **

* * *

Carly used the mouse scroll down the computer screen as she read the article Jack had written while she was at work. He stood behind her, his expression hidden by his hair. It had grown significantly longer since the day they had first met.

She nodded, approvingly at the computer screen, then craned her neck so she could talk to Jack. "It's well written - surprisingly so. But, Jack, there's a _lot_ of personal stuff in here. Like this..." Carly pointed her finger to a particular point in the screen. "You talk about not knowing your family..."

Carly decided to stand, feeling as if it was a better way to get her point across. "Jack, are you _absolutely_, _positively_ sure you want to let this information about you loose?"

Jack groaned, and flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Yes, Carly! We've talked about this already. Can we just hurry, publish it, and move on?!"

Shocked, Carly's eyebrows raised, and her arms quickly crossed over her chest. "Why are you being like this, Jack? I genuinely don't want you to have to do something that will damage your reputation just so we can...progress in this relationship."

No answer came from Jack, so Carly continued. "From how you're acting right now, it seems like you're actually a little uneasy about releasing this stuff yourself..."

Jack met Carly's gaze, but quickly looked away. She sighed - it was so hard to get him to be honest with her sometimes. Prideful personalities were they hardest to interact with.

It made her wonder that if everything went as planned with releasing his personal information, would Jack even be able to be completely honest and loving with her in their relationship?

Carly shook the thought away, and sat back down in front of the computer. "Well, if you can't give me your honest answer, we aren't gonna be releasing this info. I'm not about to let you do something you will obviously regret later _unless_ you really want to do it-"

"Why can't you just let me do what I want, Carly? I want to love you freely, and that's saying something considering the person I am. You should pay more attention to how the people who love you feel before they leave you!"

Carly stood once again - not really sure how to handle Jack's random rudeness. It was obvious that he had been nervous about releasing his personal life, and was just letting that nervousness affect his judgement, but still. Jack couldn't say those things and get away with it.

"I've already told you, I'm a _secretary_! Before I move on and get married, or whatever your planning, I need to have a stable job. And you wanna know why that is? I never really wanted to say it before, but you're obviously willing to be rude today, so here goes. It's because of _you_!"

Jack's eyes widened, and his anger was replaced with confusion. Carly continued. "If you haven't noticed, you're basically living off of me at the moment. You don't pay rent, or for groceries, or for transportation. Since you wanna commit, but apparently want to stay unemployed, I'll need to get a job to provide."

The room was silent for a long while. Jack stared at Carly, looking dumbfounded. She stared back, a little surprised she had revealed that. Slowly, Jack spoke. His voice was very low - as if he was trying to keep calm.

"Is that what the real reason is for getting a job before we get serious?"

"Jack, I didn't mean to be that blunt-"

"Just answer the question." Jack leaned a little closer to emphasize his seriousness. "Please."

"Yes, Jack," Carly sighed. "That is the real reason."

"Then you maybe it'd be less trouble for you if I just left...?" Jack suggested. It didn't look like he would actually do it, but the fact that he had brought it up made it really seem like a possibility.

"Don't be stupid. I don't want you gone, Jack. All I'm saying is that I'll have to provide for the both of us, since you don't have a job..." Carly examined Jack's face, and saw that he was _finally_ - after a long conversation that had been on the verge of a fight - understanding the situation.

Carly rubbed his arm to show she wasn't really mad. "You know Jack, when you figured out you loved me, I think you just stopped thinking there. I mean this respectfully, but you didn't really think about what a relationship calls for. You know, like joined bank accounts, and work hours changing , and such."

"...You might be right, there, Carly..."

Another silence followed, before Jack yawned. Carly knew a fake yawn when she heard it, but didn't call Jack out on his failed attempt at a real yawn. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, or something. The article took a lot out of me, you know."

"But before you go, are we still on for the article?" Carly asked, her hand clasping Jack's.

"For now, yes, we are. We'll just figure out what work I'll get into later, okay?" Jack leaned down and pressed his lips onto the top of Carly's forehead. She closed her eyes, and wished that things weren't so complicated.

They would be almost arguing one moment, then being affectionate another. Was it really love?

Carly forgot the fluttering thought as soon as Jack escaped her grip, and began walking away towards his room. She sighed, and made her way to the kitchen to eat something.

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in bed for hours, until he decided to just to stay awake. He sat up, pulling his long legs under him so he was sitting Indian style.

Thoughts had wracked his brain awake, despite how tired and sleepy his body was. It was really unfortunate that there was so much to think about lately. Why had Carly just dropped that bomb on him right before he went to bed, anyway?

"Thanks, Carly," Jack sarcastically spat. "Thanks for basically telling me that I'm making you work for the money, while I sit around doing nothing. You just had to go make me feel bad about myself?"

Why hadn't Jack realized that he was being a little bit of a bother to Carly before? The day she had told him he didn't need to pay rent anymore because she liked him should have been a major red flag.

He would definitely get a job if it would help out Carly, but what job could he get? Jack had not gone to school after his secondary home school years, and only had Fortune Cup King on his resume. Any workplace that would accept Jack as an employee would either have to be really desperate or really stupid.

"It doesn't matter, though," Jack whispered, fingering his longer hair. He'd have to ask Carly to cut it - if she could handle something like that.

"One of these days, I'll find a job and get money for Carly and me, so we can move on and act like a real couple. There aren't gonna be anymore times where Carly will have to drop a bomb on me, like today."

"I'll open my eyes, and get serious."

Jack sighed, all his inspiration out of him. It wasn't necessary for him to say it aloud, but it was just another way to prove his points to himself. Feeling as if it wasn't enough, Jack continued.

"I swear."

With that, he dropped into a laying position, and found it a little easier to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Chapter 19 is done, yay! I hope you guys liked this one!**

**Carly's extremely generous to have let Jack get a free-ride on paying rent & not complain _once_ about it (until today), but that's just one of the other many things that's holding her back from entering a full-time relationship with Jack. ****He's gotta step up.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and all the other ones! Thanks for reviewing, too! I especially would want to know how you feel about Ch. 19 :) Thanks again**


	20. Chapter 20: The Assistant

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Twenty: The Assistant**

* * *

The room was silent except for the sound Carly's scissors made as she trimmed Jack's longish hair. Every time Carly would cut away an overgrown lock of Jack's blonde hair, he would wince in pain, and Carly would giggle.

"Calm down, Jack. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, but I'm scared you will," Jack revealed. "You're a secretary, not a hair stylist!"

Carly frowned, and ruffled Jack's hair. "Never mind that. Why don't you take a look in the mirror, huh?"

Jack raised his head to look into the mirror above the sink, and grinned at himself. He turned his head from side to side, fingering his shorter hair. After a while of admiring himself, Jack turned to face Carly.

"Thanks for doing this."

She smiled at Jack, and hopped onto her toes before planting a kiss on his cheek. Jack froze - still unsure of how to react when she did unexpected things like this.

"Your welcome, but can you get out? I kind of have to get ready for work." Carly explained as she slowly backed away from him.

"O-oh, right!" Jack had almost forgotten it was only the morning. He gave Carly one last look before shuffling out of the bathroom.

Jack made his way to the kitchen, and decided that he would just go ahead and make breakfast for the two of them. Both Jack and Carly knew very well that his cooking skills were way below average, but if he really tried, he would be able to concoct something.

After a few minutes of thinking of what to make, Jack found himself losing interest in making a home-cooked meal. Feeling a little bad, Jack just decided on pouring two bowls of cereal for them to eat.

Carly came out of the bathroom a while later with her long hair wrapped up in a yellow towel. She was fully dressed in her usual work blazer and pencil skirt, but instead of a white dress shirt, she wore a light blue one.

"Thanks for making breakfast," Carly grinned, taking out a spoon to eat her cereal. Jack nodded her way, and spooned his milk absentmindedly. Carly leaned forward to get a good look at him. "What're you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing," Jack lied. Carly laughed.

"I know you too well, Jack. C'mon. What's on your mind?"

"Well...it's about your work," Jack started. Carly frowned. Not this again. Jack sensed her unease, and waved his hands. "No, I was just gonna say that I want to work at your newspaper company."

Carly bounced an eyebrow, and asked, "Why?"

Jack took it as his turn to bounce his own eyebrow, and said, "Why do you ask? I don't have to have a reason for why I want to spend more time with you. Or do I?"

Carly smirked. "So that's why," she softly acknowledged. "You want to spend more time with me?"

Without meaning to, Jack blushed, and began stuffing cereal into his mouth. Carly giggled, and stared at the man across from her.

"You're so cute sometimes, Jack." Jack choked on his cereal, and stared at Carly, confused.

He quickly recovered, and ran a hand through his short hair. "Are you kidding? I'm cute all the time."

* * *

"So, that was your workplace?" Jack asked as the walked through Carly's office. She took it upon herself to give him a grand tour of the building before the went to talk with her boss.

They now stood in front of her boss's office door, and Carly was giving Jack the chance to get his questions out before they met him.

"Yup. What did you think?" Carly asked, waving hello at a woman who passed by.

"I think you're treated pretty well here for being a secretary," Jack sighed. Carly furrowed her brows up at him. "Well, c'mon. You get free doughnuts and coffee, and you have your own desk!"

"Yeah, and I get paid below minimum wage! I'm treated _so_ well here." Carly made a face that showed she was being sarcastic, and Jack chuckled.

"Okay, you got me," he admitted, wrapping his arms around Carly's waist. She gasped, and quickly escaped his grip.

Jack watched her blush furiously, and straighten her clothes even though they weren't wrinkled. "Not here, Jack!" she whispered frantically. "We have to act proper!"

"Oh, right," Jack remembered, turning around to see Carly's employees giving them odd looks.

Carly gestured for Jack to follow her, and the rushed into her boss's office.

* * *

"The former King wants to work at my newspaper company?!" Carly's boss exclaimed, running a hand over his balding head.

"Yes," Jack said, bowing his head a little. Carly shot him a look, so he added, "Yes, _sir_!"

The boss studied Jack for a while, probably trying to figure out why the former King would be looking for a job here. After a couple silent minutes, the boss finally spoke up.

"Well, we don't have many positions open, but Carly could use the help. Being a secretary isn't easy. Is it, Carly?"

Jack watched as Carly shook her head firmly. "No, sir."

"Exactly," the boss nodded, his double chins shaking. "So, how do you feel about having an assistant?"

Carly's eyes widened, and she turned to face Jack. He smiled down at her hopefully, and she nodded. "Uh, yeah! I'd really like that, sir."

"Okay, then, Mr. Atlas. Make sure you're here at work by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. And wear something...formal looking," Carly's boss explained.

Jack looked down at his white jacket. He thought he had dressed formal enough, but apparently he hadn't. Carly laughed at Jack, and fingered some trendy straps the shoulder of his coat.

"We can stop by my parents house, and maybe get something for you to wear from my dad," she suggested.

"I'd like that," Jack beamed. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of like the prologue chapter for the next one. Sorry for the 5 day wait for this update. **

**On a happier note, we only two chapters left! Chapter 21 and then the epilogue AKA Chapter 22 :) **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it moved kinda slow. Thanks for reading it, and thanks for the previous reviews. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Changed For The Better

**The Thing At The Door**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Changed For The Better**

* * *

Jack currently sat at a little sub-desk off in the corner of Carly's office. It had been a couple of days since Jack's first day working as Carly's assistant, and he was finding himself falling into a routine.

Since Jack was only a secretary's assistant, he didn't really do much. Lately, his biggest projects were retrieving copies from the printer, and getting Carly's coffee in the morning. Now that he thought about it, his job wasn't very different from home life.

Today, however, there was a drastic change in Jack's new work routine. Carly had to talk to some of her co-workers about work related things, so decided to just get her own coffee on the way back. With nothing to copy and no coffee to retrieve, Jack just sat sadly and waited for a job to pop up.

Being an assistant wasn't necessarily boring, but it wasn't really fun either. For most of the workday, Jack just sat at his little sub-desk watching Carly repeatedly slam her fingers down onto her keyboard. He was very surprised that the keyboard hadn't broken already from her constant physical abuse on it.

With a long, deep sigh, Jack stood and paced the small office. There had to be something he could do, or maybe something he hadn't done that he should do...

Jack snapped his fingers as he remembered that he hadn't informed Mikage about the situation. At this point, she had no clue that Jack had a job and she didn't even know that Jack and Carly had resolved their fight.

"I can't believe it," Jack breathed as he made his way to Carly's desk. "I completely forgot about Mikage."

He laid eyes on Carly's forgotten cell phone, and decided to use it to call Mikage. After searching in the phone's history, Jack found his friend's number, and dialed it. Mikage picked up on the first beep.

"Yes? Is this Jack?"

"How did you know?" Jack smiled. He had missed his friend. "But never mind that. Let's get straight to the point."

"What point?" Mikage asked curiously.

"Okay, don't get too excited," Jack warned. "But I got a job...!"

"No way! That's amazing, Jack! I'm so proud, but what job?"

"I'm a secretary's assistant at a newspaper company," Jack explained. "Or to be more specific, I'm my girlfriend's assistant."

"Oh...Well, that's still nice!" Mikage said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself rather than convincing Jack. "Are you there now?"

"Yes, but Carly's on break, so I am too-"

"No! That won't do," Mikage frowned, and continued. "If you're at work, you shouldn't be talking to me! Go ahead and work, okay?"

"Wait, Mika-" Jack heard the clicking sound that phones make when someone hangs up on you. Jack scowled. He absolutely hated when people did that to him. It was just so annoying.

As if on cue, Carly entered the office holding a file of papers in one hand, and two cups of coffee in the other. The hand holding the coffees shook with uncertainty, so Jack rushed to help her.

"Thanks," Carly sighed, quickly taking a sip from one of the coffee cups. "You can have the other one, if you want."

"Sure, thank," Jack answered, taking the other cup into his hands. "You were gone for quite a while there."

"Quite?" Carly asked, mocking Jack's unusually formal language. He gave her a look, and she continued with a laugh. "Well, yeah, I got sidetracked by some of my co-workers. They asked me if you and I would want to go out to eat after work."

Jack suddenly choked on his coffee, and it dropped his mouth to Carly's dad's dress shirt. "Aw, man. And it's not even mine..." Jack grumbled, licking his finger and fiddling with the stain.

Carly opened a drawer on the side of her desk, and stood with a napkin in her hand. Jack watched as she spit onto it, and began wiping the stain away.

"You have no idea how many times that's happened to me," Carly said with a shake of her head. "Much too often, I'd say. So, I've gotta be prepared."

Once the stain was only slightly visible, Carly returned the damp cloth to her desk drawer, and smiled down at Jack. "You're welcome, but what do you think about dinner with our co-workers?"

"Nah," Jack sounded, taking a sip from his coffee once again. He was really feeling like going out today. "You can go, but I think I'll just go home."

Carly pouted her lip, and said, "No, that wouldn't be fair. If you don't go, I won't go. Okay?"

"...Okay, then." Jack took another sip from his coffee, and Carly furrowed her brow.

"Wow. I didn't think we'd settle that so easily..." Jack laughed, and she smiled. After a couple minutes of silence, she remembered the file she had brought in.

"Anyway, I've gotta file these papers. You can help, too. You remember how I taught you on your first day, right?" Carly asked, walking behind her desk to sit down in her office chair.

Jack grinned slyly, and joked, "No, can you explain it again, please?" Carly gave him a reprimanding look, and he backtracked. "No, I'm kidding. I remember, I do!"

Carly handed Jack some of the papers from the file, and he brought them back to his desk with his coffee. They silently filed the papers until five o'clock - the end of the workday. Jack and Carly gathered their stuff, and clocked out of the building.

On the side of the road, they hailed a taxi, and gave the driver directions for home. Carly glanced at Jack, and smiled up at him. Without turning to look at her, he spoke.

"What is it?" he asked. Carly was silent, so he finally turned to look at her. "Carly?"

"I'm just...I dunno, proud? Yeah, I'm really proud of you today." Carly grasped Jack's hand, and thumbed his palm.

"Yeah," said Jack with a grin. "I get that a lot."

"No," Carly restarted, slapping Jack's arm with her free hand. "It's just great seeing you working and acting super professional. I've never really seen this side of you before."

"Hmm," Jack sounded, unsure whether to take Carly's words as compliments or insults. "Thanks, Carly, but that's not necessarily true. When you watched my first Fortune Cup, didn't see a serious side of me then."

"Well, yeah, but this is different. I know I keep saying this, but you've really changed from the day I first met you."

Carly shyly looked away from Jack's violet eyes, and Jack smiled wider. She could be so cute sometimes. "You know whose at fault for my change, though, right?"

Jack watched as Carly slowly turned back to face him, and shake her head. He leaned forward, and ruffled her hair. "You."

The taxi driver glanced at the cuddly couple though his rear view mirror, and rolled his eyes. It was like watching a soap opera, or something.

"So, thanks, Carly!" Carly furrowed her brow, at Jack's apparently sarcastic outburst. "Thanks for changing me!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it? It's not mine!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's your fault..."

The taxi driver once again glanced at the couple through his rear view mirror, and squinted. That escalated very quickly. They're relationship was definitely a soap opera.

* * *

**A/N: It's been about a week since I last updated. I'm super sorry about the wait. This was basically the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue that'll be up in a few days.**

**I hope things have moved in a realistic consistency, and by that I mean that I hope things haven't moved too fast. Feel free to tell me if they have.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Thanks so much for previously reviewing, too! Please tell me what you think about this chapter :)**


	22. Epilogue

**The Thing At The Door**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned anything affiliated with the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise**

**A/N: Which takes place about a year after the last chapter. Carly and Jack move into a new apartment :)**

**This is a short, little chapter to end off everything!**

* * *

"You said this was the last box, right?!" Jack exclaimed, sounding as if he was out of breath. "Because I fell like I'm dying here."

He hoisted the cardboard box up into his arms from the back of Carly's dad's pickup truck, and began making his way towards the new apartment complex entrance.

Carly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and adjusted the cluster of throw pillows she held in her arms. She threw a thumbs-up her father's way - indicating that they had gotten everything - and he returned the gesture before speeding of towards home.

After she was sure the pillows she was holding wouldn't fall, she hurried after Jack into the new apartment building. "I would let you hold the pillows, and I hold the box," Carly sympathized once she caught up with him. "But I dunno if you could handle these..."

Jack glanced her way, and scoffed. "Oh, shut up!" Carly couldn't help but laugh as his hurt pride. He was so sensitive sometimes, it was almost hilarious.

They silently made their way up the apartment levels until they reached apartment number 76. Jack used his foot to kick the door open, and braced himself for Carly's scolding as he entered.

"C'mon, Jack! You know better," reprimanded Carly. She followed Jack inside, and continued. "I want this new apartment to be perfect, okay? That means no kicking in doors. Jack? Did you hear me?!"

Jack set his box down next to the countless other ones they had brought in, and turned to face his girlfriend. "Simmer down, Carly. I can tell your nervous about this new place, but you don't need to be. Okay?"

"No, I'm not-"

"That's a good girl," Jack praised, ruffling Carly's hair. "Now, while we wait for the moving company to bring our furniture, we should arrange the stuff we have."

"You took the words right outta my mouth," Carly smiled, deciding to leave the topic of her apparent nervousness alone.

They made their way over to the numerous boxes, and began unpacking. Carly opened up the third box to right, and peered inside. Kitchen utensils and plates stared back at her. She sighed, and reached her hand inside to unpack some of them.

"Oh my goodness, Jack! Come over here!" Jack crawled over to where Carly was seated, and raised his eyebrows at her. "Jack, look at this..."

Carly raised up a thick deck of cards held together by a flimsy rubber band. She undid the rubber band and showed Jack that they were his very own Duel Monster cards.

"Oh, man," Jack sighed, taking them from Carly's hands. He flipped through his deck, a pleased expression on his face. "I haven't looked at these in months. Wow, I actually really miss dueling."

Carly glanced at Jack, and looked down at her fingers. Sometimes, she regretted allowing him to work at the newspaper company. Even though he claimed it was what he wanted to do, it obviously wasn't.

He was a duelist at heart, and nothing would ever change that. "Jack, let's have a duel, yeah?"

Jack turned to face Carly, and she greeted him with a determined look in her eyes. "Why?" Jack asked curiously with a bounce of his eyebrow.

"Just because," Carly answered simply. She took the deck from his hands, and separated it evenly. "We're supposed to have no less than forty cards each, right? Okay, then, here you go."

Jack took his share of the cards silently, and watched as Carly began to look through her deck. "You really want to duel me?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Carly said. "We've only really tried it once before, and that was a long time ago, so yeah."

Jack sighed, and began to look through his cards. He knew his deck like the back of his hand, but it could never hurt to refresh his memory. "Fine. Just get ready to lose."

* * *

**A/N: Only a little over 700 words! I hope this suffices as the last chapter of The Thing At The Door.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic. It's really awesome that you guys did that, and I'm very appreciative towards you.**

**Anyway, that's it for this fanfic :)**


End file.
